


Snamione- Was ist nach dem Krieg?

by Harry_potter_heartz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, snamione
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_potter_heartz/pseuds/Harry_potter_heartz
Summary: Nach dem Krieg verändert sich alles. Die Umgebung hat sich verändert und vorallem haben sich die Personen verändert. Wie wird sich die Situation verändern? Wer kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück und wer nicht?parings: HG/SS HP/DM -neben bei (als neben pairing)Ps. Lasst doch gerne Kommentare da wenn ihr die Geschichte gelesen habt?Liebe Grüße D.Alle Rechte an den Personen sind J.K. Rowling vorbehalten. Lediglich die story ist von mir





	1. Erste Folgen

Endlich! Der Krieg war zuende. Voldemort war besiegt. Doch würde jetzt alles wieder gut werden? Hoffentlich! Alle lagen sich glücklich in den Armen. Hermine hatte sich mit dem Rücken an eine Wand gelehnt und glitt nun langsam an ihr hinab. Alles zog an ihr vorbei. All die Last die Hermine in den letzten Monaten auf sich spüren musste fiel nun von ihr ab. Alles um sie herum wurde schwarz. Hermine nahm nicht mehr wahr, was um sie herum geschah. Sie schien wie in ihrer eigenen Kapsel eingeschlossen und nichts war in greifbarer Nähe. Das Nächste, was sie wahrnahm war, dass eine Hand auf ihrer lag und dass sie in einem Bett lag. Aber in welchem Bett lag sie? Ihres war es nicht. Hermine konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, ins Bett gegangen zu sein. Sie öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass die Hand auf ihrer Harry gehörte. Immerhin war sie nicht alleine. Sie sah sich um. Wo auch immer sie war es war nicht Hogwarts! Leichte Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Wie war sie dort hingekommen? Was tat sie dort? Der Ort an dem sie nun im Bett lag war das st. Mungo, das Krankenhaus für Hexen und Zauberer. Hermines Handflächen wurden schwitzig. Was war passiert? Warum lag sie im st. Mungo? Sie sah aus fragenden Augen zu Harry hinüber. Es tat ihr nichts weh, alles fühlte sich an wie immer. Harry bemerkte ihre Blicke nicht und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Er hatte sich auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett wie eine Katze zusammen gerollt. Der Stuhl war groß und rot, er ähnelte ehr einen Sessel als einem Stuhl und sah alles in allem ziemlich klobig aus. Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite. Wie lange sie wohl schon hier war? Sie schwelgte in Gedanken, das letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie sich an eine Wand lehnte, da ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben. Danach war nichts mehr, wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengte noch irgendeine Erinnerung zurück zu holen. Nach gefühlten Stunden, die eigentlich nur wenige Minuten waren, kam ein Krankenpfleger in den Raum. Wir Hermine es gewohnt war, mit einem weißen langen Kittel und diese typischen weißen Hausschuhen. "Ah Miss Granger, es freut mich, dass sie wieder unter uns sind. Sie werden sicherlich so einige Fragen haben." Hermine nickte ihm zu. Sie hielt sich den Kopf. Das nicken sollte sie besser sein lassen. "Das dachte ich mir", er blickte nickend zu ihr hinab, "Bevor Sie fragen stellen möchte ich Sie über ihren Gesundheitszustand informieren" er machte eine kurze Pause und sah zu Hermine, "Sie hatten Glück im Unglück. Vor ca. drei Wochen hatten sie einen ziemlich heftigen Zusammenbruch", Hermine stockte der Atem hatte er gerade vor drei Wochen gesagt? "deswegen sahen wir uns gezwungen, Sie bis zum heutigen Tag in einen Zauberschlaf zu versetzen. Ihr körperlicher Zustand ließ es uns heute morgen endlich zu Sie wieder wach werden zu lassen. Sie hatten durch den Zusammenbruch, was einige Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem ausgenutzt hatten, drei Rippenbrüche erlitten und ihr Arm war zertrümmert, was sich jedoch alles schnell wieder beheben ließ. Was viel schlimmer war, war, dass Sie sich einen Bruch in der Wirbelsäule zugezogen haben, wahrscheinlich durch einen Tritt oder ähnliches, durch welchen eventuell Ihre Lauffähigkeit eingeschränkt sein könnte. Das können wir jedoch erst feststellen, wenn Sie versuchen zu laufen, was wir in den nächsten Wochen allerdings nicht verantworten können, da Sie kräftemäßig noch nicht im Stande sein werden." Er beendete seinen Satz mit einem mitleidigen Blick. Hermine war den Tränen nahe. Wie sollte sie denn zur Schule gehen, wenn sie nicht laufen konnte? Konnte sie überhaupt wieder zur Schule? Die Situation schien ihr ausweglos. Doch bevor sie näher drüber nachdenken konnte betrat, zu ihrer Überraschung, Kingsley das Zimmer. "Hallo Hermine, mich hat ein Patronus erreicht, dass man dich aus dem Zauberschlaf geholt hat. Ich habe mich direkt auf den Weg hier her gemacht. Ich muss sagen ich habe gute Nachrichten dabei."


	2. Gute Nachrichten und noch mehr

"Als erstes wird dich wahrscheinlich erfreuen, dass Professor Snape, der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts, zugestimmt hat dich noch ein Jahr aufzunehmen. Es ist jedoch nicht zwangsläufig nötig, da ich dir von dem Ministerium aus eine Stelle als Aurorin anbieten kann.", sagte er glücklich.

"Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir Kingsley aber du solltest mich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich das Angebot nicht annehmen kann oder werde. Ich würde gerne erst die Schule beenden, danach würde ich jedoch vielleicht auf dein Angebot zurück kommen." Kingsley gluckste. "Das kann ich verstehen, melde dich einfach. Ich werde dir keinen Job als Aurorin verweigern. Ich wollte dir dieses Angebot aber trotzdem machen.

Des Weiteren hoffe ich, dass du dich in drei Wochen, am Montag um 19 Uhr, im Ministerium einfindest. Dort wird eine Ehrung der Kriegshelden also dir, Harry und Ron statt finden. Ihr werdet den ersten Merlin-Orden überreicht bekommen."

Hermine strahlte wie eine Honigkuchenpferd. Sie bekommt einen Merlin-Orden. Sie das kleine Strebersmädchen, das immer von den Slytherins erniedrigt wurde. Wow. "D-Danke ich weiß gar nicht wie ich euch danken kann." Hermine ran eine Freudenträne über die Wange. Es bedeutete ihr wirklich viel. Natürlich wusste sie von diesem Orden doch hätte sie sich niemals erträumen lassen, dass sie ihn jemals bekommen würde.  
"Das ist das mindeste was wir tun können. Ihr habt die Welt gerettet, da gibt es kein Dankeschön das groß genug ist. Alle die noch leben haben euch ihr Leben zu verdanken," rr sah Hermine an, "So ich sollte mich wieder auf den Weg ins Ministerium machen, die Arbeit wartet nicht." Bevor Hermine irgendetwas sagen konnte war er auch schon wieder weg. Hermine sah verwirrt auf die Stelle, wo Kingsley gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich glauben.

Harry war endlich auch aufgewacht."Guten Morgen" Grummelte er. Hermine wandte sich erschrocken zu ihm um. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt das er wach war. "Wie geht's dir? Du siehst schon wieder normal aus, wenn man es Mal damit vergleicht wie du vorher ausgesehen hast." Hermine musste schmunzeln. "Hast du gerade gesagt das ich vorher scheiße ausgesehen habe?" Sie sah Harry mit tückischen Blick an. "Ich ich nein ich meinte ...." Hermine unterbrach ihn. "Ach Harry" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war doch nur Spaß" sie zwinkerte ihm zu und brach zu gleich in Schallendes Gelächter aus. Harry schaute etwas bedröppelt aus der Wäsche musste dann aber auch lachen. "Noch nicht ganz fit und schon werde ich von dir verascht." Hermine schüttelte sich vor lachen. Ihr ran eine Träne nach der anderen die Wange hinab. Harrys Gesicht war aber auch zu gut.

Harry wurde wieder etwas ernster. "Du Hermine.." Harry sah sie verlegen an. "Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Auch sie hörte sofort auf zu lachen. Hermine bemerkte sofort das Harry etwas auf dem Herzen lag was er unbedingt los werden wollte. "Ich habe von dem Kuss von dir und Ron gehört, das ist auch der Grund das er nicht da ist. Also nicht weil ich davon weiß sondern wegen der Tatsache das er nicht genau weiß was er sagen sollte." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. Der Kuss. Den hatte sie total vergessen, doch wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war musste sie sich eingestehen das der Kuss nicht so war wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Ron war viel mehr ein Bruder für sie als das sie mit ihm zusammen sein könnte.

Hermine räusperte sich, "Was das angeht hoffe ich das ich Rons Gefühle nicht verletzen muss. Ich habe bei dem Kuss einfach gemerkt das er nur ein Bruder für mich ist." Harry atmete erleichtert auf. "Bei Merlin, du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dass du das gerade gesagt hast. Ron hat mir gestern genau das gleiche erzählt." Hermine fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen welchen sie vorher gar nicht so wahrgenommen hatte.

Sie wollte Ron nicht verlieren sie hatte ihn wirklich lieb, aber halt nur als Bruder. Hermine entschloss sich Ron eine Patronus zu schicken und ihn zu bitten doch noch vorbeizukommen.

 


	3. Klärende Gespräche

Hermine erkläre ihm, dass sie gerne mit ihm reden  würde, da sie die Sache mit dem Kuss geklärt haben möchte. Eigentlich machte sie sich nicht all zuviel Hoffnung das er wirklich kommen würde, aber man kann es ja versuchen.

Wenige Minuten später stand Ron mit hochrotem Kopf im Krankenzimmer. Hermine freute sich sehr das er wirklich gekommen war. Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille

"Hey Ron.", sagten Hermine und Harry synchron.  Ron war sehr Nervös, er hatte Angst das Hermine mehr bei dem Kuss empfunden hatte. Mit wackligen Knien ging er zu Hermine und Harry hinüber.

"Harry? Könntest du uns vielleicht für fünf Minuten alleine lassen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. "Natürlich ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen." Harry wandte sich um und ging hinaus.

Es herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung niemand sagte etwas, bis Hermine die Stille unterbrach. "Danke das du gekommen bist. Ich wollte mit dir über unseren Kuss reden." Ron sah sie noch immer verlegen an. Hermine merkte das sie weiter reden sollte. "Ich hatte bei dem Kuss einfach nicht das gefühlt was ich mir erhofft hatte, ich habe gemerkt das du ehr wie ein Bruder für mich bist. Ich hoffe das du ähnlich fühlst, ich möchte dich nicht verlieren." Jetzt sah Hermine ihn verlegen an. Ron entspannte sich sofort merklich. Ihm fiel noch nie ein so großer Stein vom Herzen wie in diesem Moment. "Ich fühle das gleiche, das war auch der Grund warum ich nicht gekommen bin. Ich hätte nicht gewusst was ich hätte tun soll wenn du nicht so fühlst wie ich. Wenn ich die hätte enttäuschen müssen. Aber zum Glück haben wir das ja schnell geklärt. Dann kommen wir zu was ganz anderem. Wie geht es dir? Harry hat mir schon einiges erzählt."

"Es geht mir schon  wieder besser, der Krankenpfleger hat gesagt, das ich in den nächsten Wochen wieder aufstehen darf. Allerdings weiß ich nicht ob ich das wirklich möchte. Ich habe viel zu viel Angst, dass ich nicht laufen kann." Ron klappte die Kinlade herunter. Davon hatte Harry ihm nichts erzählt. "Wieso hast du Angst das du nicht mehr laufen kannst?" Ron verstand nicht mehr. "Hat Harry dir davon etwa nicht erzählt? Das ist der eigentliche Grund warum ich noch hier bin. Ich hatte ein Bruch in der Wirbelsäule, durch welchen ein Nerv beschädigt wurde, der nicht durch Magie geheilt werden kann und die Krankenpfleger sind sich nicht sicher ob ich noch laufen kann oder ob ich jemals wieder laufen können werde."

"Bei Merlin das wäre ja schrecklich. Was machst du falls du nicht mehr laufen können solltest, wovon ich natürlich nicht ausgehe.", setzte er schnell nach. Hermine zuckte nur mit dem Schultern sie bekam kein Wort heraus. Ron merkte dies und redete schnell von etwas anderem. "Was machst du eigentlich wenn du hier raus bist?", er hoffte Hermine dadurch aufmuntern zu können.

"Kingsley hat mir zwar einen Job als Aurorin angeboten doch ich gehe trotzdem zurück nach Hogwarts um meinen Abschluss nachzuholen." Ron hatte sie noch nie verstanden was das Thema Schule an geht aber einen Jobangebot als Aurorin abzulehnen war bekloppt. "Warum machst du deinen Schulabschluss nach, wenn du auch einfach den Job annehmen kannst?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Weil ich mich nicht auf meinem Ruhm ausruhen möchte. Was mache ich denn bitte wenn ich mal keine Aurorin mehr bin und einen neuen Beruf brauche dann habe ich ja nichts mehr vorzuzeigen.", sagte Hermine streng.  
"Hermine wir sind die Kriegshelden wir bekommen jeden Job den wir haben wollen." "Ach Ron du willst es einfach nicht verstehen oder? Aber gut was möchtest du denn machen?" Hermine klang leicht genervt. "Ich werde im Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung anfangen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf Schule und Kingsley meinte er würde sich sehr freuen wenn ich sein Angebot annehme.", sagt Ein stolz. "Geht wenigstens Harry weiter zur Schule oder ruht ihr euch beide jetzt auf euren Ruhm aus?" "Nein auch Harry geht nicht weiter zur Schule, auch er hat ein Job Angebot von Kingsley bekommen. Er ist jetzt der erste Berater von Kingsley. Schon krass nicht war?" Hermine schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf.


	4. Unerwarteter Besuch

Es sind nun zwei Wochen vergangen und es ging Hermine schon sehr viel besser. Ihr tat die Ruhe wirklich gut. Harry und Ron sind sie jeden Tag besuchen gekommen. 

Der Krankenpfleger kam in den Raum. "Miss Granger schön das sie schon wach sind. Ich habe ein paar Gäste dabei." In dem Moment kamen sowohl Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley in das Zimmer wie auch zu Hermines Überraschung Severus Snape der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Hermine sah alle verwirrt an. Was wollen die alle hier? Ist irgendwas passiert? 

"Wir wollen heute schauen ob Sie laufen können oder in wie fern sie sich fortbewegen können." Jetzt war Hermine klar warum alle da waren. Sie wurde nervös, was sollte sie tun wenn sie nicht laufen kann. Sie setzte sich auf und drehte sich so das ihre Beine vom Bett hingen. Der Pfleger trat näher an sie heran. Er streckt ihr seinen Arm entgegen, welchen Hermine sogleich ergriff und sich hoch zog. 

Sie stand sehr wackelig aber sie stand. Sie machte eine Schritt und noch einen. Hermine konnte laufen. 

Sie blieb noch ungefähr drei Minuten stehen danach musste sie sich wieder setzen, da sie nicht genug Kraft in den Beinen hatte, um noch länger stehen zu bleiben. 

"Das sieht doch gut aus, sie können sowohl stehen wie auch laufen." Hermine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Gegen das Problem mit dem lange stehen haben wir auch schon eine Lösung." Jetzt nahm Snape sich das Wort. "Miss Granger ich werde ihnen Morgen etwas Stärkungstrank vorbei bringen, welchen sie bitte einnehmen wenn sie irgendwo länger stehen müssen sollten. Zum Anfang des Schuljahres sollten sie diesen Trank nicht mehr benötigen, wenn nicht etwas dazwischen kommt haben sie bis dahin wieder ihre volle Muskelkapazität aufgebaut.", erklärte er in seiner gewohnten Stimme.

"Vielen Dank Professor." Snape nickte ihr zu und ging in Richtung Tür "Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag Miss Granger." Hermine war schon wieder verwirrt, hatte Snape der Severus Snape die alte Kerker Fledermaus ihr gerade einen schönen Tag gewünscht? Wie dem auch sei, vielleicht hatte er sich ja geändert.

Der Krankenpfleger ging ebenfalls hinaus und Hermine war mit Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley alleine. "Es freut mich sehr das ihr mich besuchen kommt." Hermine stand auf und ging zu den beiden hinüber um sie in den Arm zu schließen. "Immer doch mein liebes. Hast du vielleicht Lust wenn du hier raus bist zu uns in den Fuchsbau zu kommen?", schlug sie freundlich vor.  
"Natürlich ich komme gerne vorbei. Der Pfleger meinte das ich morgen entlassen werde, wenn es euch keine Umstände macht komme ich gerne vorbei." Hermine war sehr glücklich über das Angebot. Sie konnte endlich wieder zu Ginny, sie sind in den letzten Wochen noch enger zusammen gewachsen. 

Langsam fing es an draußen zu dämmern. Mr. Und Mrs. Wesley verabschiedeten sich und  machten sich wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hause.

Hermine legte sich ins Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen. Sie schlief Recht schnell ein.

Hermine hatte einen sehr komischen Traum. 

Alle saßen gemütlich beisammen im großen Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus. Plötzlich klopfte jemand kraftvoll gegen die Tür und die Tür flog aus ihren Angeln. In der Tür stand Draco Malfoy, so sauer hatte sie ihn  noch nie gesehen. Draco ging direkt auf sie zu. Bevor Hermine sich versah lag sie auf dem Boden sie hörte noch den Zauberspruch der sie traf. -Crucio- Es war schrecklich. Draco hörte auf. Hermine sah mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht zu ihm hoch. "Das Granger du kleines dreckiges Schlammblut war dafür  das was  du meinem Vater angetan hast". Wieder hörte sie das Wort -Crucio- Sie lag wieder vor schmerzen zusammengerollt auf dem Boden. Die anderen die zuvor noch mit ihr im Wohnzimmer saßen waren aufeinmal weg. Nach zehn Minuten hörte Draco wieder auf. "Pass auf Schlammblut" Er ging einen Schritt zurück. Hermine sah ein grünes Licht.

Sie saß hochkant im Bett, ihr liefen Schweißperlen die Stirn hinab. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr es war 5 Uhr, auch wenn sie noch schlafen wollen würde nach diesem Traum war es ihr so gut wie unmöglich zu schlafen. 

Was war das denn für ein Traum? Warum sollte Draco Malfoy im Fuchsbau auftauchen?  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken los zu werden. Es war nur ein Traum!

Sie stand auf und zog sich ihre normale Alltagskleidung an. Als sie angezogen war nahm sie sich ein Buch und verlor sich in ihm. Als es dann endlich 8 Uhr war machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Weasleys.


	5. Das Minesterium (1)

Hermine stand vor dem Fuchsbau. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie dachte an den Traum den sie in der letzten Nacht hatte. Ihr fuhr ein Schauer über die Haut. Sie schüttelte sich in der Hoffnung sowohl die Gedanken wie auch die Gänsehaut los zu werden.

Sie klopfte sachte an die Tür und die Tür schwang fast im gleichen Moment auf. Mr. Weasley stand ihr gegenüber. "Ah Hermine schön das du da bist. Komm doch rein, Molly hat das Frühstück gleich fertig." Sie ging  Arthur hinter her in das Wohnzimmer. "Hermine meine Liebe, schön das du da bist. Ron und Ginny sind beide in ihrem Zimmer. ", sagte Mrs. Weasley strahlend.

Hermine wollte gerade nach oben zu Ron gehen. Als sie an dem Zimmer der Zwillinge vorbei ging zogen sie zwei Hände in das Zimmer. Mit einer Hand hielt Fred ihr den Mund zu während George anfing zu reden.  
"Stimmt es das du was mit Ron hattest?"  
Fred und George sahen sie beide mit großen Augen an. Und Fred ließ seine Hand von Hermines Mund sinken. "Wo habt ihr beiden das denn schon wieder gehört?" Fred drückte George mit bedrückter Miene eine Galleone in die Hand. "Ich wusste doch das Ron Harry angeschwindelt hat." George hatte ein dreckiges Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Jungs wovon redet ihr?" Hermine verstand nicht was da gerade abging. Fred erklärte ihr, "Wir haben Ron gehört, wie er zu Harry meinte das ihr beide euch in der Kammer des Schreckens geküsst hättet."  
"Aber war ja klar das das nicht stimmt.", setzte er schnell nach. Hermine war der Mund aufgeklappt. "Das ist nicht ganz richtig, es stimmt schon das Ron und ich uns geküsst haben aber wir haben beide beschlossen das da nicht mehr als nur Freundschaft ist." Fred lachte und George drückte ihm seine und eine weiter Galleone in die Hand. "Wir hätten auch nicht geglaubt das Ron so jemanden wie dich abbekommt." Hermine sah die beiden entgeistert an. "Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt hoch gehen wenn ich vor dem Frühstück noch zu Ron und Ginny möchte." Mit diesen Worten ging sie aus dem Raum raus und hoch zu Ginny und Ron. 

Als Hermine oben angekommen war stand Ginny schon im Flur und sprang Hermine förmlich entgegen. Hermine hatte Probleme sich auf den Beinen zu halten, konnte sich allerdings noch gerade eben so mit einem poltern auffangen. Ron hörte das Poltern. "Fred, George! Lasst mich doch endlich Mal in Ruhe ich sage euch nicht was zwischen mir und Hermine geschehen ist.", schrie Ron durch die Tür und riss jene auf. Als Ron  Hermine vor sich stehen sah wurde er schlagartig Knall rot. Er drehte sich so schnell wie möglich um und ging, mit einem knallen der Tür, zurück in sein Zimmer.

Hermine beschloss, dass es wohl besser sei Ron alleine zu lassen und so ging sie mit Ginny in Ginny's Zimmer. Dort angekommen fingen sie gleich an zu reden. "Was war das denn gerade?" Hermine musste lachen. Ginny lachte nicht als Hermine dies bemerkte hörte sie auf. " Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ron?", fragte sie besorgt. "Du Hermine ich weiß das ihr beide gesagt habt das da nicht mehr als Freundschaft ist aber eigentlich wissen hier alle das Ron in dich verknallt ist und das nicht gerade wenig.", erklärte Ginny ihrer besten Freundin. Hermine wurde blass. "Oh nein ich wollte ihn doch nicht verletzen. Aber er ist für mich einfach viel mehr ein Bruder." Ginny säufste, "Das weiß ich aber Ron empfindet mehr für dich, er wird da sicherlich drüber hinweg kommen. Du musst ihm nur genug Zeit geben. Wenn du ihm nicht die ganze Zeit etwas unter die nase reibst was mit Liebe zu tun hat kann man ihn sogar aushalten." Beide fingen an zu lachen.

"Ich würde aber an deiner Stelle nicht zu ihm gehen, wenn er reden möchte kommt er wohl raus...." Gerade als Ginny weiter reden wollte hörten sie Mrs. Weasley stimme von unten "Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, Hermine kommt ihr runter zum Frühstück?" Ginny und Hermine machten sich gemeinsam auf den  Weg nach unten. Auf der Treppe schlossen sich Fred und George ihnen an. "Hey Fred glaubst du unser kleiner Ron kommt nach unten zum Essen?"  
"George sei nicht albern ihm war die Geschichte gerade bestimmt so peinlich das er den ganzen Tag nicht mehr raus kommt." Fred und George lachten, ernteten von Hermine und Ginny jedoch nur einen bösen Blick. "Könnt ihr ihn nicht einmal damit in Ruhe lassen? Ich an seiner Stelle würde auch nicht mehr freiwillig runter kommen." Funkelte Ginny die beiden böse an. 

Unten angekommen setzten sie sich alle an den großen, schön gedeckten Tisch, es gab Tost, Kürbis Saft, Spiegelei und noch vieles mehr.   
Ron kam tatsächlich nicht herunter. Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley tauschten blicke aus, dann stand Mrs. Weasley auf und ging zur Treppe. "Ronald Billius Weasley du kommst sofort hier runter zum Frühstück. Wir frühstücken  als Familie zusammen  und soweit ich mich erinnern kann  bist du auch ein Teil der Familie." Mrs. Weasley ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück zum Tisch. Von oben hörte man  es Poltern und Ron kam die Treppe runter geschlürft. "Guten Morgen Ron schön das du auch noch zum Frühstück kommst." Sagte Mrs. Weasley freundlich als wäre nichts gewesen. 

Ron setzte sich soweit wie es ihm irgendwie möglich war von Fred und George weg.   
Er hatte keine Lust auf noch mehr dumme Sprüche von Fred und George und schon gar nicht wenn Hermine da war.  
Alle aßen etwas zum Frühstück als Mr. Weasley das Wort ergriff. "Der Tag an dem ihr euren Merlin-Orden bekommt hat sich geändert, er wurde auf heute verlegt. Wir werden gegen 13 Uhr ins Ministerium fahren."  
Alle nickten ihm zu, dass er sehen konnte das sie es verstanden  hatten.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Hermine und Ginny hoch ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Hermine hatte zum Glück noch ein schönes Kleid von einem Geburtstag ihrer Eltern. Es war schwarz , hatte grüne Nähte, einen V-Ausschnitt und ging ihr biss zu den Knien. Sie fühlte sich in dem Kleid sehr wohl. Als sie sich das Kleid angezogen hatte ließ sie Ginny ins Bad.


	6. Das Minesterium (2)

Ginny riss die Augen auf, "Wow Hermine das Kleid steht dir unglaublich gut."   
"Danke es ist mein  Lieblings Kleid. Ginny würdest du mir vielleicht die Haare machen? Du kannst das doch so gut."    
"Klar." Ginny machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit, während Hermine sich daran machte sich zu schminken. Nicht zu viel, sie wollte nicht zu aufgesetzt aussehen, man dürfte allerdings trotzdem sehen, dass sie sich geschminkt hatte.  
Nach knapp einer Stunde waren dann beide fertig.

Als Hermine nach unten kam warteten bereits alle auf sie. "Wow Hermine du siehst um werdend aus.", sagte George. "Da muss ich meinem Bruder Mal ausnahmsweise Recht geben" sagte Fred. Hermine merkte wie sie leicht rot wurde. Sie konnte sich allerdings mit der Begründung raus reden, dass sie und Ginny ein Sekt getrunken hätten. Ginny wusste natürlich das dies nicht stimmte nickte aber zustimmend als die Zwillinge sie ansahen.

Auf dem weg ihn das Ministerium haben sie noch Harry bei den Dursleys abgeholt. "Oh man ihr glaubt gar nicht wie froh ich bin da raus zu sein." Sagte Harry beim einsteigen erleichtert. Während der Fahrt redeten die drei nicht mehr viel zu einem waren alle viel zu nervös und Ron war nachdem was am Morgen geschehen war sowieso nicht danach zu Mute mit irgendjemandem zu reden.

Als sie am Ministerium angekommen waren empfing sie auch so gleich Kingsley. "Hermine, Harry, Ron schön das ihr Zeit gefunden habt. Wir mussten die Ehrung leider vor verschieben, da uns sonst ein sehr wichtiger Termin dazwischen gekommen wäre.", erklärte er. "Das macht doch gar nichts, wir sind ja trotzdem alle hier und ich glaube Harry ist sowieso sehr froh, da er früher bei den Dursleys raus kam." Harry nickte eifrig zustimmend zu Hermines Satz. "Na wenn das so ist. Folgt mir doch bitte rein es sind schon alle da." 

Kingsley führte die drei an der Menge vorbei nach vorne auf eine kleine Bühne. Von dort oben sahen sie viele bekannte Gesichter, es waren fast alle Schüler aus Hogwarts da sogar die Lehrer waren da. Kingsley ließ ihnen nicht lange Zeit nach Gesichtern zu suchen welche ihnen bekannt vorkamen. Er begann gleich mit seiner Rede. "Wir sind heute hier, da wir die drei Menschen die hier neben mir stehen ehren wollen. Die drei sollten hier eigentlich jedem bekannt sein aber falls nicht was ich mir nicht vorstellen kann." Er want sich Hermines zu. "Das ist Hermine Granger, die wohl klügste Hexe die diese Welt je gesehen hat." Er want sich zu den anderen beiden um und stellte sie ebenfalls vor. "So jetzt da sie alle wissen wer diese großartigen Menschen sind wollen wir...." Doch er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Aus den Publikum schossen drei grüne strahlen, welche Harry Ron und Hermine nur knapp verfehlten. Alle zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Severus Snape und Arthur Weasley eilten von der Seite auf die Bühne und stellten sich mit Kingsley vor die drei.   
Snape zog Hermine hinter sich, Ron stand hinter seinem Vater und Harry hinter dem Minister. Alle drei Versuchten auszumachen von wo die Flüche gekommen waren doch es war ein zu großes Chaos das sie es hätten sehen können von wo die Schüsse kamen.

Es flogen wieder drei Flüche nach oben, diesmal traf aller Dings ein Fluch. Hermine hatte sich neben Snape gestellt da sie nicht einfach nur hinter ihm  stehen wollte. Das war jedoch ein großer Fehler. Hermine sackte auf dem Boden zusammen, sie Krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, es war so wie in ihrem Traum nur das sie diesmal nicht wusste von wem der Fluch stammte. Snape sah wer den Fluch abgefeuert hatte. Er sprang von der Bühne und eilte in Richtung des Mannes. -stupor- der Mann flog nach hinten gegen eine Wand, glitt an ihr herunter und blieb reglos liegen. Snape drehte sich um und konnte zwei weitere Maskierte Personen ausmache. Er gab Arthur und Kingsley ein Zeichen und beide schossen Flüche auf die beiden Männer. Sie standen mitten im Raum mit an den Körper gefässelten Händen. Snape ging wieder zu dem am Boden liegenden Zauberer. "So Mal schauen wen wir da haben" sagte er höhnisch. "Als er die Maske abzog erschrak er. Es war Karkaroff. "War ja klar das du es bist der mich erwischt." Lachte er böse. "Wer sollte es denn auch sonst sein der mich erwischt" Hermine trat an die Seite ihres Professors. "Na du kleines Schlammblut hättest fast bekomme  was du verdien.." aufeinmal war seine Stimme weg, Snape murmelte einige Sekunden zu vor -silencio-. 

Hermine ignorierte ihn. "Professor ich habe die Dementoren gerufen sie werden in wenigen Augenblicken da sein, dann können sie ihm einen Kuss verpassen. 

Seit dem Krieg wird jeder der für Voldemort gearbeitet hat und entdeckt wird den Dementoren übergeben, damit sie ihn küssen können.

Krakaroffs Gesicht wurde blass. "Das hat er verdient." Sagte Snape und blickte dabei zu Karkaroff herunter. 

Kingsley und Arthur hatten sich die anderen beiden geschnappt und ließen sie unsanft neben Karkaroff nieder. "Hast du den Dementoren bescheid gegeben Hermine?"indem Moment wo Kingsley fragte kam auch schon drei Dementoren auf sie zu geschwebt. Kingsley richtete sich an die Dementoren während alle aus dem weg gingen. "Ihr könnt ihnen eine  Kuss verpassen und danach könnt ihr sie mit nach Askaban nehemen."

Die Dementoren schwebten auf die Männer zu und ließen ihre Masken sinken. Sie sogen die Seelen aus den Männern heraus. Als dies getan war drehten sie sich um und die drei Männer schwebten hinter ihnen her. "Die drei werden jetzt ein glückliches Leben in Askaban führen" gluckste Kingsley. 

Snape richtete sich zu Hermine. "Wie geht es Ihnen Miss Granger? Der Zauber den sie abbekommen haben war nicht gerade schwach." Hermine hätte meinen können das er schon fast etwas besorgt klang. Aber nein! Das konnte nicht sein es ist Snape die Alte Fledermaus aus dem Kerker. Er hatte keine Gefühle noch nie. Sie lachte sich selbst für den Gedanken aus. "Es geht schon, es war ja zum Glück nicht all zu lang."

Hermine sah sich um, alle waren weg es war niemand mehr da außer sie, Harry, Kingsley Snape, und die Weasleys. "Das mit der Ehrung wird dann wohl heute nichts mehr." Sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war wollte sie nur noch ins Bett. Ihr tat von Karkaroffs Fluch noch alles weh. "Wir werden es morgen  wiederholen in der Hoffnung das diesmal nichts dazwischen kommt." Sagte Kingsley aufmunternd.


	7. Erster Merlin Orden

Die Vergabe sollte am nächsten Tag um 10 Uhr morgens statt finden. Nach dem sie alles weitere geklärt hatten machten sich alle geschafft wieder zurück auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau. 

Hermine war erschöpft und wollte nur noch ins Bett doch sie wurde aufgehalten. Fred und George stellten sich ihr in den Weg. Sie packten sich je einen Arm und zogen sie in ihr Zimmer. Hermine konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren wie sie bei den Zwillingen im Zimmer stand. "So Mine hast du das im Ministerium vorhin mit bekommen?" Fred sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. George konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Hermine sah die beiden entgeistert an. "Seid ihr als Kind zu oft mit den Köpfen gegeneinander gelaufen? Ich war die die den Cruciatus abbekommen hat. Natürlich habe  ich das mitbekommen." Fred und George brachen in Schallendes Gelächter aus. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatten. "Das ist uns auch bewusst das meinen wir auch gar nicht." Fred sah zu George hinüber welcher ihm zu nickte und so fuhr er fort, " Hast du denn gar nicht gemerkt, dass unsere alte Fledermaus sich nachdem die ersten Flüche geschossen wurden direkt vor dich gestellt hat?" Die Jungs sahen sie erwartenden an. "Was weiß ich, das war nur Zufall." Hermine wurde leicht rot, was Fred und George aber zum Glück nicht bemerkten. "Okay die Begründung können wir durchgehen lassen. Aber was sagst du zu dem Punkt das Snape Wut entbrannt von der Bühne gesprungen ist als er einen der Angreifer gesehen hat?" Konterte George gekonnt. "Ihr seid wirklich zu oft mit den Köpfen zusammen gestoßen.", stellte Hermine fest. "Es war Snape der da wutentbrannt runter ist und nicht sonst wer. Wir kennen Snape der zeigt keine Gefühle da er keine hat! Außer natürlich für Lily. Und wahrscheinlich hat er einfache einer seiner alten "Kollegen" wieder erkannt." Hermine konnte nicht glauben was Fred und George Snape da Anhängen wollten. Alleine die Vorstellung das Snape für jemand anderen als Lily Gefühle hat ist für sie kaum vorstellbar.

"Wollt ihr mir noch irgendetwas wichtiges sagen? Ich würde gerne zu Bett gehen. Mir tut noch alles weh." Hermine sah die beiden entnervt an. "Allerdings wäre da noch was, denk Mal über unsere Worte nach. Es ist bestimmt praktisch wenn der Direktor von Hogwarts auf einen steht. " Hermine schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. "Ihr interpretiert da viel zu viel rein Jungs. Jeder hätte das getan was Snape getan hat. Und alleine für den Gedanken von mir und Snape sollte ich euch zu Merlin zurück Hexen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zur Tür hinaus. Fred und George sahen sich an. Sie hatten einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie wollen Snape uns Hermine verkuppeln. Die beiden hatten auch schon einen genauen Plan wie sie das anstellen wollten.

Hermine ging hoch in ihr Zimmer. Zum Glück traf sie niemanden mehr an. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen zog sie sich gleich um, legte sich in ihr Bett und schlief kurz darauf ein. 

Sie hatte schon wieder einen Alptraum. Sie träumte von dem Abend im Malfoy Manor, doch sie wollte einfach nicht aufwachen. Sie wachte erst auf als Ginny sie Mühevoll wachrüttelte. Der Schlaf hatte nicht viel gebracht einzig die Schmerzen waren weg. Müde war sie immer noch. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen als Ginny sie aufhielt. "Hermine Jean Granger du stehst jetzt auf sonst kommst du noch zu spät ins Minesterium." Mit diesen Worten zauberte Ginny ihr eine Ladung Wasser über den Kopf welche auch so gleich hinab fiel. 

Hermine stand auf, wenn man es aufstehen nennen konnte eigentlich ließ sie sich aus dem Bett fallen mit dem einzigen Unterschied das sie sich nicht auf den Boden fiel sondern auf ihre Beine.

Auf dem Weg ins Bad traf sie wieder die Zwillinge. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Was wollen die denn schon wieder? "Guten Morgen Hermine", sagten beide gleichzeitig und Fred hielt ihr ein grün silbernes Kleid entgegen. Hermine sah das Kleid verwundert an. "Das ist für dich wir dachten uns du willst das alte bestimmt nicht noch einmal anziehen. Also haben wir dir ein neues besorgt wir hoffen es passt dir. Hermine nahm das Kleid an sich. "Danke" sagte sie mehr als Frage als als Antwort.

Fred und George gaben ihr das Kleid natürlich nicht ohne Hintergedanken, das Kleid sah so aus wie die beiden sich vorstellten das Snape es schön fände.

Sie ging weiter ins Badezimmer wo sie sich duschte und danach das Kleid anprobierte.   
Es passte wie angegossen. Das Kleid an sich war grün und oben eng anliegend, es schmiegte sich perfekt um ihren Oberkörper. An der Taille hatte es ein schönes silbernes Band welches einmal um sie herum gewickelt war und vorne mit einer schönen schleife abschloss. Nach unten viel das Kleid locker bis zu ihren Knien. Das Kleid war sehr gemütlich und sie fühlte sich super wohl in dem Kleid, sie beschloss das Kleid anzulassen. Sie machte sich heute ihre Haare selbst. Sie ließ ihre Haaren locker über ihre Schultern fallen und legte ein leichtes Make-up auf.

Als sie fertig war und nach unten in das Wohnzimmer trat klappten sowohl Harry und den Zwillingen der Kinn hinunter wie auch Ron was Hermine leid tat, da sie sich vorstellen konnte wie schwer es für Ron sein musste. "Wow Mine wir wussten ja das das Kleid gut aus sieht aber so.... Wow" Fred und George sahen sie mit großen Augen an. Fred flüsterte George etwas zu was Hermine kaum verstand, sie verstand nur "wird klappen" und "Ziel nicht weit weg".

"Wenn ihr dann alle eure Münder wieder geschlossen habt können wir los." Sagte Arthur mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und sah in die Runde. Harry fing sich am schnellsten. Er boxte Ron in den Arm, da er Hermine immer noch anstarrte. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und die Farbe seines Gesichtes kam der seiner Haare sehr nahe. Hermine musste schmunzeln da es Ron merkbar peinlich war das er beim starten erwischt wurde. "Das Kleid war aber nicht für Ron gedacht auch wenn es ihm scheinbar gefällt" flüsterte George seinem Zwillingsbruder zu. Fred gluckste bei dem Anblick von Ron. "Der Junge ist echt über beide Ohren und drei Mal zum Mond und zurück in Hermine verknallt", flüsterte Fred George entgegen. Jetzt konnten beide das lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Jetzt ist aber gut wir müssen los sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.", Sagte Mr. Weasley streng. Mit diesen Worten machten sich alle auf und gingen zum Auto um zum Minesterium zu fahren. Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich die Fahrt über mit Fred und George. Ron saß am Rand und sprach kein Wort, er war zu nichts zu gebrauchen wenn Hermine in der Nähe war. Hermine hatte zwar Mitleid mit ihm doch sie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Sie behandelte ihn einfach so wie immer. 

Am Ministerium angekommen nahm sie Kingsley wieder in Empfang. "Auf ein zweites und dies Mal ohne Störung." Sagte er amüsiert. Alle nickten ihm Hoffnungsvoll zu. Sie gingen gemeinsam wieder zur Bühne und Kingsley hielt seine Rede. "Es freut mich das sie sich alle die Zeit genommen haben her zu kommen, auch wenn nicht ganz so viele da sind wie gestern freue ich mich dennoch. Ich denke das ich diese drei wundervollen Menschen neben mir nicht vorstellen muss doch falls doch noch jemand bei ihren Namen hängen sollte das sind Harry, Ron und Hermine. Dies sind die wohl mutigsten Jugendlichen die unsere Welt je gesehen hat. Sie haben uns vor Sie-wissen-schon-wen beschützt und ihn schließlich auch besiegt." Das Publikum brach in tobenden Beifall aus. Als es wieder ruhig wurde sprach Kingsley weiter. "Das ist auch der Grund warum wir den dreien heute den ersten Orden des Merlin überreichen können und auch wollen." Er ging von der Bühne runter und Snape ging hinauf. Er sah die drei an. Wenn man nicht wüsste das es Snape war hätte man meinen können das sein Blick für einen kurzen Moment bei Hermines Kleid hängen blieb. Fred und George bemerkten dies natürlich, schließlich beobachteten sie Snape schon die ganze Zeit. 

"Ich freue mich ihnen dreien den Orden überreichen zu können." Er griff in eine Schachtel und zog drei Zertifikat hinaus. "Mr. Potter." Er reichte ihm das Zertifikat und dann seine Hand welche Harry annahm. Er hatte dem Zaubertränke Professor noch nie die Hand geschüttelt, es war immer noch komisch auch wenn Harry wusste das Snape die ganze Zeit für das gute gekämpft hatte. Er machte weiter mit Ron und zum Schluss mit Hermine.


	8. Im drei Besen

Er schüttelte auch Hermine nach dem er ihr das Zertifikat gab die Hand. Beim hinab gehen sah er sich ihr Kleid noch einmal genauer an. Es ist wirklich hübsch das muss man ihr lassen, sie hat einen guten Kleider Geschmack aber He.. Miss Granger sieht auch gar nicht so.. Snape schnellte sich selbst für diesen Gedanken gang. Sie war seine Schülerin was dachte er da? 

Als alles abgeklärt und alle Hände geschüttelt waren lud Hermine Harry, die Weasleys und sogar Snape ein mit in den drei Besen zu kommen. Als Hermine sie alle einlud sahen Fred und George mit einem schellmischen Lächeln an. Sie dachten natürlich schon über die nächsten Schritte nach. 

Da alle der Einladung zusagten machten sie sich auch so gleich durch das Floh-Netzwerk auf den weg in den gemütlich Pub. 

Es war alles genau so gemütlich wie sie es in Erinnerung hatten. Madame Rosmerta hat ihr Restaurant nach dem es bei dem Krieg zerstört wurde nicht nur wieder aufgebaut sondern auch gleich vergrößert. Man könnte meinen das es sogar noch gemütlich geworden ist, wenn das denn noch möglich war.

Sie setzten sich an einen großen Tisch hinten in die Ecke da sie nicht von allen Seiten angestarrt werden wollten. Die drei konnten nirgends mehr hin ohne das sie von allen Seiten aus beobachtet wurden, ihn manchen Moment störte es die drei sehr, da sie immer von Fotografen umringt waren. 

Als alle saßen kam auch schon Rosmerta um die Ecke auf sie zu. "Schön das ihr mich alle in meinem Laden besucht. Ach und ihr drei" sie blickte zu Harry, Ron und Hermine. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu dem Orden ich wäre ja gerne gekommen aber ihr seht ja hier ist die Hölle los." "Das macht gar nichts Rosmerta, wir sind ja gerne hier. Aber könnten wir vielleicht alle ein Butterbier haben?" , Fragte Hermine freundlich. "Natürlich meine liebe und deins wieder mit ein wenig Ingwer?" Hermine nickte ihr mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu. "Du kennst mich viel zu gut."

Hermine sah durch die Runde. Fred und George steckten mal wieder mit den Köpfen zusammen. "Professor?" Snape sah Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen Miss Granger?" Hermine stockte. "Nein eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte mich bei ihnen Bedanken das sie mich gestern beschützt haben." Snape huschte für eine sehr kurzen Augenblick ein Lächeln über die Lippen was kaum jemand mit bekam. Fred und George allerdings, wer hätte es anders erwartet, schon. "Miss Granger seinen Sie nicht albern ich glaube das hätte jeder getan." Sagte er in seiner gewohnt kalten stimme. "Ich wollte mich trotzdem bedanken", sagte Hermine kleinlaut. 

Nach ein paar Minuten ergriff Snape wieder das Wort. "Ich dachte mir ich bringe ihnen wenn ich sowieso schon hier bin gleich ihre Briefe für Hogwarts mit." Er reichte Ginny und Hermine je einen Brief. Hermines Brief war ungewöhnlich dick. 

Sie öffnete den Brief, sie zog viele Zettel heraus. Als erstes hatte sie die Bücherliste in der Hand. Es standen nur 2 neue Bücher drauf, welche Hermine gleich am nächste Tag holen wollte. Dann zog sie ein weiteres Blatt hinaus, sie war Schülersprecherin sie konnte einen kleinen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken . Alle sahen sie fragen an. Hermine hielt den Zettel in die Luft. "Ich bin Schülersprecherin"  
Sie sah zu Snape hinüber der natürlich Bescheid wusste. Snape nickte ihr zu. Hermine merkte das noch ein weiterer Zettel in dem Briefumschlag war. Hermine zog auch diesen heraus. Sie konnte ihren Augen nicht glauben. War das wirklich? Nein das konnte nicht sein. Snape würde ihr doch nie..   
Doch er hatte. Snape hatte ihr eine Anfrage geschickt ob sie nicht eine Ausbildung zur Zaubertränkelehrerin machen möchte und hinten dran dann gleich die Frage ob sie danach in Hogwarts anfangen würde. Hermine fing an zu weinen. Es war ihr größter Wunsch gewesen Zaubertränkemeisterin zu werden. "Miss Granger ich hoffe doch das das Freudentränen sind. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn sie dieses Angebot annehmen." Alle sahen die beiden abwechselnd an. "A-aber sie haben noch nie einen Lehrling angenommen." Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie bei den anderen die Köpfe ratterten. "Miss Granger sie sind die beste Hexe seid tausenden Jahren, da lass ich es mir doch nicht nehme ihnen ein Job Angebot zu machen. Aber jetzt mal davon abgesehen nehmen sie mein Angebot an?" Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. War die Frage jetzt ernst gemeint? Natürlich nimmt sie an. "Natürlich nehme ich sie an. Ich kann kaum glauben das mein Traum endlich war wird." Snape lachte. Es war ungewohnt, Hermine sah ihn das erste mal wirklich lachen. 

"OK Stopp. Was ist hier los?" Fred und die anderen sahen die beiden ratlos an. "Ich werden Zaubertranklehrerin in Hogwarts." Es half nichts sie wurde immer noch von allen Seiten aus verwirrt angesehen. "Professor Snape hat mir eine Angebot gemacht ob ich eine Ausbildung bei ihm machen möchte und anschließend bei ihm in Hogwarts seine Stelle als Zaubertranklehrerin annehmen möchte." Mrs. Weasley brach in Tränen aus. "Bei Merlin Hermine das ist ja toll ich freue mich so für dich." Alle sahen sie jetzt nicht mehr verwirrt sondern mit freudigen Blicken an. "Na da hoffen wir mal das unsere Mine eine mindestens genau so gute Zaubertranklehrerin wird wie es der gute Professor Snape ist". Als Harry seine Satz beendet hatte gab es kein Halten mehr. Alle brachen in fröhliches Gelächter aus. Auch Snape konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Der Rest des Abends verlief ähnliche es herrschte eine Klasse Stimmung und alle verstanden sich gut miteinander. 

Fred und George tüftelten natürlich die ganze Zeit weiter an ihrem Plan die beiden zu verkuppeln. 

Als es langsam Dunkel wurde gingen alle wieder nach Hause.

Hermine lag abends im Bett sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sie Lehrling bei einem der 10 besten Zaubertrankmeister die es je gegeben hatte. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Hermine fiel in einen erholsamen Traumlosen Schlaf.


	9. Auf nach Hogwarts (1)

Am nächsten Tag wachte Hermine ausgeschlafen und gut erholt wieder auf.  
Sie konnte es noch immer nicht wirklich glauben das sie nach ihrem 8. Jahr in Hogwarts noch weiter nach Hogwarts gehen kann. Und danach sogar dort als Lehrerin arbeiten kann. Sie freute sich jetzt schon auf ihre Zukunft.

Noch drei Tage dann könnte sie endlich zurück in ihr geliebtes Hogwarts, sie war gespannt was sich verändert hatte. Schließlich lagen zwischen ihrem letzten Besuch und dem nächsten ein Zauberkrieg, welcher viele Tote gefordert hatte und ganz Hogwarts zerstört hatte, ein ganzes Jahr. Die Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeiteten seit dem ersten Tag nach dem Krieg daran die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei wieder aufzubauen. 

Hermine zog sich um und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten zum Frühstück. Mrs. Weasley hat mal wieder alles aufgetischt was sie irgendwie gefunden hatte. Hermine nahm sich Rührei und Brot und begann zu essen nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Weasleys runter.

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine. "Guten Morgen. Hast gut geschlafen?", sagte er während er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen strich. "Ja seit langen habe ich wirklich mal wieder einen erholsamen Schlaf gehabt.", antwortete Hermine gut gelaunt. Auch Harry nahm sich etwas zu Essen. 

"Sag mal Fred was steckst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit den Kopf mit George zusammen? Ich hoffe ja wohl nicht das ihr irgendwas in Hogwarts verkaufen wollt. Ich werde dies als Schülersprecherin nicht dulden!" Fred und George verdrehten die Augen. "Mine ob du es glaubst oder auch nicht wir haben ausnahmsweise mal nichts böses vor. Und wir wollen auch niemanden reinlegen." Niemand konnte sich mehr halten und alle prusteten los. Ron spuckte seinen Kakao quer über den Tisch und traf Hermine.

"Ach Ron musste das jetzt sein?" Sagte Hermine während sie an sich hinab sah. Sie war komplett voll mit Kakao. Sie schüttelte den Kopf "Ich werde mich dann wohl mal lieber umziehen gehen.", sagte sie und verschwand nach oben. "Unser Ronald mal wieder so charmant wie immer." Jetzt waren Fred und George die einzigen die lachten. Rons Ohren wurden knallrot. "Könnt ihr beiden nicht einmal euren verdammten Mund halten? Ich halte euren dummen Sprüche einfach nicht mehr aus." Ron zog seinen Zauberstab doch Molly war schneller. -Expilliarmus- Rons Zauberstab flog durch den Raum direkt in Mollys Hände. "Ronald Billius Weasley was glaubst du was du da tust? Willst deine Brüder angreifen. Ich glaub es nicht. In der Familie wird niemand verzaubert! Ich möchte dieses Verhalten NIE wieder sehen. Deinen Zauberstab bekommst du erst wieder wenn wir in Kingscross sind." "Aber Mom..." "Nichts aber Mom du gehst jetzt auf dein Zimmer und ich will dich bis zum Mittagessen nicht mehr sehen.",schrie sie ihren jüngsten Sohn entsetzt an. Fred und George wollten sich gerade hinter Molly herschleichen, als Molly sich umdrehte. "Ihr beiden" sie sah den beiden direkt in die Augen. "Bleibt hier! Ihr werdet aufhören euren Bruder immer damit aufzuziehen und dann noch in der Gegenwart von Hermine ihr wisst ganz genau wie es ihm geht, nutzt das nicht immer aus. Ich hätte echt mehr von euch erwartet.", Molly sah die beiden entsetzt an. George und Fred wussten das sie es zu weite gegangen waren und gingen um noch mehr Ärger aus dem weg zu gehen auf direktem Weg in ihr Zimmer. 

Der Rest des Tages verlief so normal wie ein Tag in der Zauberwelt halt normal laufen konnte. Ron und die Zwillinge blieben den Rest des Tages in ihrem Zimmer und Hermine verbrachte die übrige Zeit zusammen mit Ginny. 

Als Hermine aufwachte war sie sofort hellwach. Am heutigen Tag würde sie endlich in Hogwarts ankommen. Sie freute sich riesig. Hermine stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, duschte sich und zog sich an. Nachdem sie mit allem fertig war ging sie so wie jeden Morgen nach unten ins Esszimmer. Es war kaum was los es war nur Molly wach und machte das Frühstück fertig. "Guten Morgen Liebes wie hast du geschlafen?" "Sehr gut" "Warum bist du schon so früh auf den Beinen ?", Fragte Molly besorgt.

"Ich weiß nicht ich freue mich einfach wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ich kann meinen Schulabschluss machen und danach kann ich gleich bei Professor Snape meine Ausbildung zur Zaubertränkemeisterin machen und anschließend als Zaubertranklehrerin arbeiten." Molly war begeistert sie freute sich aus ganzem Herzen für Hermine, es lag ihr wirklich viel an ihrem Wohl auch wenn Hermine nicht wirklich ihre Tochter war war es für Molly so als wäre sie es. 

Nachdem alle mit dem Frühstück fertig waren trugen sie ihre Sachen hinunter und machten sich auf den Weg nach London. Alle waren in das Gespräch vertieft als sie auch schon da waren. 

Es war alles voller Muggel, so voll war es schon lange nicht mehr. "Passt bitte auf das euch die Muggel nicht sehen." Sagte Molly streng aber bedacht. "Ja Mom wir gehen nicht zum ersten mal zum Gleis 9 3/4." Erwiderte Ginny trotzig, Fred und George haben mal wieder ihre neuen Sachen an Ginny ausprobiert, weshalb sie so schlechte Laune hatte. Es gingen alle nach einander durch die Säule zum Gleis. Ginny, Harry, Hermine ,Ron und zu Letzt Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley. 

An dem Gleis angekommen wurden die drei gleich von neugierigen Leuten umzingelt. Hermine hörte viele Kinder zu ihren Eltern sprechen. "Mama Mama schau Mal da, da ist das Goldene-Trio" "Mama sind das die drei die du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt haben?" Und noch vieles mehr. Hermine versuchte dies zu überhören, sie war einfach nur noch von dem ewigen Andrang genervt.

Endlich saßen sie im Zug und fuhren in Richtung Hogwarts. Während der Fahrt blieb Hermine in der Schülersprecherkabine, da sie nicht immer von allen angestarrt werden wollte. Es kamen immer wieder mal Schüler zu ihr und fragten nach einem Autogramm, was Hermine nur Kopfschüttelnd ablehnen konnte. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf die dummen Fragen. Sie stand auf und ging nach draußen. Sie hatte ihr Jacke in ihrem Abteil liegen lassen, ihr war ganz schön kalt und sie fing an zu zittern. "Miss Granger" Hörte sie eine raue Stimme hinter ihr. Hermine schreckte zusammen und wandte sich um.


	10. Auf nach Hogwarts (2)

"Miss Granger, ich denke, dass Sie sich wieder rein begeben sollten, Sie stehen jetzt schon ziemlich lange hier draußen. Und dann noch ohne Jacke. Wir wollen ja nicht das Sie sich erkälten und dann nicht mehr an dem Unterricht teilnehmen können." Man konnte Hermine immer noch den Schock ansehen. Als sie die ihr nur all zu bekannte Stimme von Severus Snape hinter sich hörte bekam sie einen ganz schönen Schrecken.

"Ja ich glaube das sollte ich wirklich tun. Ich wollte eigentlich nur vor den ganzen Schülern flüchten, ich meine Sie haben ja gesehen wie das abläuft, wenn ich irgendwo auftauche. Ich habe gehofft, dass es hier anders sein würde doch da habe ich mich wohl leider geirrt.", Gab Hermine zu und ging mit gesenktem Blick wieder in Richtung ihres Zugabteiles. Hatte sie Snape gerade wirklich von ihren Problemen erzählt? Sie ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken selbst dafür. Sie wollte das sowieso schon angespannt Verhältnis zwischen ihnen nicht strapazieren, wo sie doch bald sein Lehrling sein wird. 

Hoffnungslos musterte sie die Menschenmengen die sich gerade vor ihr auftaten. Sie musste sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen damit sie auch mal Ruhe haben konnte. Sie kam nicht weiter. "Ich würde hier gerne Mal durch.", sagte sie im Strengen Ton. Hermine war wirklich sauer, es gab nichts was sie mehr ärgerte als diese ewigen Menschemängen von denen sie in letzter Zeit immer umgeben war wenn sie das Haus verließ. Alle machten ihr einen Spalt breit Platz. Es reichte eigentlich nicht um durch die Menschen hindurch zu kommen. Hermine störte sich nicht dran, schließlich hatte sie gefragt ob sie Platz machen würden. Jeder der Hermine im weg stand wurde von ihr zur Seite gedrängt.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hielt der Zug endlich am Bahnhof an. Hermine stand mit Schwung auf, nahm sich ihre Sachen in die Hand und ging aus dem Zug hinaus. Hermine stellte sich an das Bahngleis und suchte nach ihren Freunden.

Weiter hinten am Bahngleis entdeckte sie ihre Freunde. Neville stand neben Luna und redete angeregt mit Ginny. Hermine vermutete das sie sich beide wahrscheinlich wieder einmal über Quidditch unterhielten.  
"Hey Luna.", Hermine ging auf die drei zu. "Mine warum warst du denn nicht im Zug?", Platzte es direkt aus Neville heraus. "Oh stimmt ja du weißt es noch gar nicht. Tut mir leid ich hätte dir eine Eule schicken sollen. Ich bin Schulsprecherin und habe mich in meinem Abteil verkrochen.", Sagte Hermine mit einem entschuldigendem Blick an Neville gerichtet. Sie hatte noch nie vergessen ihren Freunden zu schreiben. "Bei Merlin, das freut mich tierisch. Aber Moment mal! Snape ist doch Direktor.", Hermine sah in verwundert an. "Na und was soll daran jetzt so schlimm sein?", Neville schüttelte den Kopf. "Verstehst du denn nicht? Es ist Snape! Und du bist eine Gryffindor. Er hat einen Gryffindor zur Schülersprecherin gemacht und nicht jemanden von der Slytherins.", Hermine lachte. "Ich glaube nicht das er da noch großen Wert darauf legt.", Jetzt wurde Hermine von Neville fragend angesehen. Hermine hatte noch niemanden außer den Weasleys und Harry von dem Ausbildungsplatz erzählt und das wollte sie auch nicht ändern doch bei Neville und Luna machte sie eine Ausnahme.

 

"Ich werde nach diesem Schuljahr eine Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin machen. Bei Snape.", Neville klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Mine bist du noch ganz bei Trost? Bei Snape?!", Hermine verdrehte die Augen "Ja bei Snape. Gib ihm doch noch eine zweite Chance.", Hermine wusste das Neville ihm keine zweite Chance geben würde. Doch versuchen könnte sie es ja trotzdem. "Wir sollten zu den Kutschen gehen es sind schon fast alle weg.", Sagte Luna schlaftrunken. 

Sie setzten sich in die nächste Kutsche. Hermine konnte zum ersten mal sehen wovon die Kutschen gezogen wurden. Wahrscheinlich konnten alle anwesenden die Tiere sehen. Hermine hatte während des Krieges viele Tode sehen müssen. Als sie die Tiere sah musste sie ziemlich mit sich kämpfen um nicht an den Krieg und die Leute zu denken, die ihr Leben verloren hatten. 

Langsam tauchten die Türme von Hogwarts vor ihnen auf. Es sah genau so auf wie vor dem Krieg hätte man nicht gewusst, dass Hogwarts vom Krieg zerstört worden war wäre man nicht darauf gekommen. 

Sie gingen alle gemeinsam in die große Halle und setzten sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Als alle saßen erhob Snape sich und ging zum Podest. "Bevor ich meine Rede halte möchte ich Professor McGonagall bitten die neuen Schüler herein zu holen." McGonagall stand auf und ging hinaus, wenig später kam sie mit einer Schar von Schülern hinter sich wieder in die Halle. Als alle Schüler auf die Häuser verteilt waren erhob sich Snape wieder und fing seine Rede an.


	11. Snapes Rede

"Ich freue mich, sie alle wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Besonders die die nach dem was im letzten Jahr hier geschehen ist zurück gekehrt sind. Ich hoffe das Ihnen allen bewusst ist, dass der verbotene Wald für ALLE Schüler verboten ist.", Bei dem Wort alle blieben seine Augen auf Hermine liegen. "Des Weiteren möchte ich noch etwas erwähnen. Dieses Jahr ist auch Hermine Granger zu uns zurück gekehrt." In der Halle brach Getuschel aus. Snape hatte gerade die Gerüchte aus dem Zug bestätigt. "Sie ist Schülersprecherin und wird Ihnen sicherlich sehr gerne Punkte abziehen wenn Sie sie belästigt, auch wenn Sie aus ihrem Haus sein solltet. Ich verbitte es mir auch nur noch ein Wort von Miss Granger zuhören, dass sie sich nicht in Ruhe ihrer Ausbildung widmen kann, da sie von Schülern meiner Schule umringt wurde. Wenn mir jedoch trotzdem etwas dieser Art zu Ohren kommen sollte werden Sie mir den Konsequenzen leben müssen." Er blickte fast während der ganzen Rede in Richtung Hermine. "So da das gesagt ist, nach dem Essen werden die ersten Klassen von Miss Granger zu ihren  Gemeinschaftsräumen gebracht. Danach würde ich Sie gerne in meinem Büro sehen Miss Granger. Sie können dann jetzt anfangen zu essen. " Hermine sah verwundert zum Lehrertisch was wollte Snape von ihr? Und hatte er sie gerade vor der ganzen Sache in Schutz genommen? Hermine konnte nicht glauben was sie gerade gehört hatte doch eines wusste sie ganz genau. Wenn sie nachher bei Snape stehen würde würde sie sich bei ihm bedanken. 

Hermine sah ihre Freunde an welche ihr nur einen verdutzten Blick schenkten. "Was war das denn bitte gerade?" Fragte sich Ginny laut. "Und wieso weiß er davon das es dich stört?", fragte Ginny verwirrt. "Was das angeht, ich habe es ihm warum auch immer im Zug erzählt, ich stand draußen und er meinte ich solle wieder rein gehen, da ich mich sonst erkälten würde und dann meinte ich, warum auch immer ich immer ihm das erzählt habe, dass ich eigentlich nur draußen war, weil ich vor den ganzen Schülern flüchten wollte und das er ja gesehen habe wie es ist, wenn ich rausgehe und das ich eigentlich gehofft habe, dass es hier anders sei." Erklärte Hermine. "Ja aber das erklärt immer  noch nicht sein Verhalten. Sonst hätte er dich wahrscheinlich zynisch angesehen und gesagt das du dich nicht so anstellen sollst. Aber ich habe beim Butterbier schon bemerkt, dass er anders geworden ist. Vielleicht besteht ja noch Hoffnung, dass er uns Gryffindors normal behandelt." Sagte Ginny hoffnungsvoll. "Ach Ginny" Hermine seufzte. "Ich glaube auch das er sich verändert hat aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ein anderer Mensch geworden ist. Es mag sein das er freundlich ist aber ich glaube er wird sein Haus immer bevorzugen." Ginny sah Hermine mit ernüchtertem Blick an. "Da hast du vermutlich recht."

Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren stand Hermine auf. Sie ging an das andere Ende des Gryffindortisches. "So alle Schüler der ersten Klassen hören mir einmal zu. Ich werde euch gleich in euren Gemeinschaftsraum bringen. Euer Gepäck wurde schon zu euren Betten gebracht da braucht ihr euch also nicht mehr drum kümmern. Des Weiteren werde ich euch gleich eure Stundenpläne aushändigen. Falls jemand von euch heute Abend Astronomie auf dem Stundenplan stehen haben sollte findet es nicht statt. Der Unterricht beginnt erst morgen früh." Hermine sah durch die Runde, alle sahen sie mit großen Augen an. "Hat noch irgendjemand fragen." Alle Hände schossen in die Höhe. "Fragen die nichts mit mir zu tun haben!" Alle ließen ihre Hände sinken. "OK schön dann folgt mir bitte.", Hermine drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Als endlich alle hinter ihr standen ging sie weiter. Beim Laufen erklärt sie den Schülern noch etwas. "Euer Gemeinschaftsraum ist im dritten Stock. Ihr kommt nur über die Treppen dort hin aber passt auf! Die Treppen bewegen sich." Alle sahen sich um. Hermine hörte einen leisen Aufschrei hinter sich und danach Gelächter. Sie wandte sich um. "Was ist los?" Ein Schüler mit blassen Gesicht sah sie an. "D-das Bild hat sich bewegt und mit mir gesprochen." Hermine konnte erahnen wie er sich fühlte. Sie war schließlich auch aus einer Muggelfamilie. "Ach so ja, das ist in der Zauberwelt normal, da wirst du dich dran gewöhnen müssen denn um in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen musst du mit einem Bild sprechen." Sie gingen alle weiter in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. "So hier sind wir. Das ist die fette Dame. Sie wird euch nur Einlass gewähren, wenn ihr ihr das richtige Passwort sagt. Das Passwort dieses Jahr lautet LÖWENMUT." Hermine sah alle an. Da ihr alle zunickten nahm sie an das sie es verstanden hatten und sie trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Die anderen folgten ihr. Nun stand sie im Gemeinschaftsraum. "Das ist euer Gemeinschaftsraum hier werdet ihr viel Zeit verbringen also haltet ihn sauber. Wenn ihr hier links hoch geht." Sie deutete auf einen Gang nach oben. "Kommt ihr zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Jungs ich warne euch vor, wenn ihr versucht dort hoch zu kommen werden die Treppen zu einer Rutsche werden und ihr werdet  unsanft hinunter Rutschen." Als hätte Hermine nichts gesagt stürmten zwei Jungs in Richtung der Treppe. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde noch anstrengend werden wenn sie sich immer so verhalten. 

Die Jungs standen auf der ersten Treppenstufe und nichts geschah. Sie jubelten und gingen weiter hoch siegessicher standen sie auf den letzten Stufen als plötzlich. Flupp die Treppenstufen verwandelten sich zu einer Rutsche und die Jungen landeten unsanft vor Hermines Füßen. Sie sah die beiden mit einem strengen Blick an. "Ich denke das nächste Mal sollten sie mir einfach glauben. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ich hoffe sie lernen daraus. So dann fahren wir fort. Die Jungs müssen natürlich auch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen, auch sie haben Schlafsäle. Wenn sie hier rechts hoch gehen." Auch diesmal deutete sie auf eine Treppe. "Kommen sie direkt in die Schlafsäle der Jungs." Hermine sah alle noch einmal an. "Hat noch irgendjemand fragen." Ein Mutiges Mädchen hob ihre Hand. "Ja?" "Mh... Also ist es wirklich war das du gegen du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft hast?" "Ja es ist war aber es war keine schöne Zeit und ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Da ja scheinbar sonst keiner mehr fragen hat werde ich jetzt die anderen Schüler zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen begleiten. Ihr dürft euch noch bis 21 Uhr in den Gängen aufhalten wer danach erwischt wird muss mit einer Strafe rechnen." Hermine ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus und kümmerte sich um die anderen Schüler.


	12. Das Gespräch mit Snape

Als Hermine den Huffelpuffs und den Ravenclaws alles gezeigt und erklärt hatte ging sie zurück in die große Halle. Dort angekommen ging sie zu den letzten Schülern die noch da waren. Die Slytherins. Sie hoffte inständig, das sie die Schüler akzeptieren, schließlich war jedem Zauberer bekannt, dass sie eine Muggelgeborene war und warscheinlich hatte sie so einige Eltern der kleinen auf dem Gewissen oder zumindestens nach Askaban gebracht. Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und fing an. "Entschuldigt das ihr so lange warten musstet, ich will euch auch gar nicht mehr lange aufhalten also folgt mir einfach." Sie drehte sich um und ging mit der ganzen Schar in den Kerker, vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum blieb sie stehen. "So bevor wir rein gehen möchte ich euch noch ein bisschen was erklären. Zuerst einmal habt ihr heute keinen Unterricht auch wenn auf eurem Stundenplan stehen sollte das ihr ein Fach haben solltet. Ihr solltet des weiteren bitte bis 21 Uhr in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum sein, wenn nicht dann werdet ihr mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen. Euer Passwort ist SCHLANGENBISS." Hermine trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Das erste was ihr auffiel war, dass Snape bei einigen Slytherins stand und sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr fort. "Da dies euer Gemeinschaftsraum ist und ihr hier die meiste Zeit verbringen werdet rate ich euch Ordnung zu halten.  Eure Sachen wurden bereits in euren Schlafsaal gebracht. Der Schlafsaal der Mädchen befindet sich dort hinten." Hermine deutete mit einem Finger auf eine Tür am hinteren Ende des Raumes. "Wenn ihr Jungs auf die dumme Idee kommen solltet die Mädchen im Schlafsaal zu besuchen muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. Ihr werdet nicht in den Schlafsaal gelangen. Ihr werdet auf dem Weg dorthin von einem Zauber zurück geschleudert werden und ich würde behaupten das ihr nicht weich landen werdet!" Die meisten Jungs atmeten schnippisch aus. Hermine sah, dass die meisten sie nicht wirklich ernst nahmen. Plötzlich stand Snape hinter ihr. "Ich kann ihnen mitteilen, dass Miss Granger keine Märchen erzählt. Wenn ich erfahre, dass sie es versuchen dort durch irgendwelche Tricks rein zu kommen werden sie sehen was sie davon haben." sagte Snape mit seiner gewohnt kalten Stimme. Hermine nickte ihm zustimmend zu und fuhr fort, "Da auch die Jungs schlafen müssen haben auch diese einen Schlafsaal." Sie deutete auf eine versteckte Tür rechts des Raumes. "Die unteren Stufen also erste bis dritte Klasse haben die Räume ganz unten." Sie sah durch die Runde sie merkte das ihr niemand mehr wirklich zuhörte. "So ich hoffe das ich keinen von euch nach 21 Uhr auf den Fluren erwische. Ich wünsche euch noch eine gute Nacht.", verabschiedete sie sich und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus. Kurz darauf kam auch Snape aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Miss Granger folgen sie mir bitte."sagte Snape mit einer etwas wärmeren stimme als zuvor im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine nickte und ging ihm hinterher. Sie musste sich beeilen um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können. 

Am Eingang angekommen sprach Snape das Passwort und sie traten beide ein. 

Snape bat sie sich zu setzten. Hermine kam dieser Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber des Tisches von Snape.   
" Ich habe Sie wegen ihrer Ausbildung her gerufen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie dieses Jahr neben Ihrem letzten Schuljahr  schon die Ausbildung beginnen. Sie würden es bei Ihrem momentanen Stand ohne Probleme schaffen. Genauso wie Sie die Ausbildung ohne Probleme in einem Jahr schaffen würden. Wenn es Ihnen also nichts ausmacht werde ich Sie dieses Jahr schon für die Ausbildung eintragen." Er sah Hermine mit fragenden Blick an. Hermine sah mit großen Augen zurück. "Natürlich sehr gerne, es würde mich freuen wenn ich die Ausbildung schon in diesem Jahr anfangen könnte." "OK, danke Miss Granger ich werde mich um alles kümmern. Könnten Sie vielleicht heute Abend die Fluraufsicht übernehmen? Ich werde denke ich noch etwas Zeit brauchen um alles zu klären. Wenn alles funktioniert hat melde ich mich bei Ihnen und sage Ihnen wann Ihre erste Stunde ist." Hermine nickte ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu. "Sie können dann jetzt gehen. " "Danke Professor" Hermine stand auf und ging aus dem Büro raus und in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie machte einen kleinen Umweg über die Bücherei. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen wurde sie auch sogleich mit Fragen bombardiert.  
"Warst du schon bei Snape?" " Was wollte er?" "Hat er gemeckert?" "Was..." Hermine unterbrach die Situation. "Leute Leute es ist nichts schlimmes es ist eigentlich sogar sehr gut doch ich möchte diese Nachricht noch nicht mit euch Teilen." Alle sahen Hermine traurig und nach einer Antwort fordernd an.   
"Ginny kommst du mit nach oben?" Ginny nickte und ging mit ihr in ihren Schlafsaal.  
"Was wollte Snape denn nun von dir?", fragte sie direkt, als die beidem im Schlafsaal angekommen waren.   
"Ganz ruhig Ginny ich erzähle dir doch alles aber erst mal ganz langsam." Ginny's Neugierde war kaum auszuhalten. "Also ich war halt bei Snape und er meinte...." Hermine erzählte Ginny die ganze Geschichte. "Bei Merlin Hermine."sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Das ist ja toll, das heißt du bist jetzt angehende Tränkemeisterin.", staunte sie. " Noch nicht ganz. Ich habe doch gesagt das er sich noch nicht ganz sicher ist ob das funktioniert. Aber er wollte sich melden wenn er genaueres weiß." Hermine blickte auf die Uhr. "Ich würde gerne weiter reden aber ich habe Snape gesagt, dass ich heute die Flurkontrolle übernehme, das bedeutet das ich jetzt los muss wir sehen uns ja nachher." Hermine drückte Ginny nocheinmal zum Abschied und ging dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Sie ging hinunter in Richtung der Kerker und dann weiter, als sie am Ende angekommen war machte sie sich wieder auf den weg nach unten, aufeinmal hört sie hinter sich einen Aufprall und dann einen Aufschrei. Sie drehte sich sofort um und zog ihren Zauberstab. -Lumos- Hermine ging einen Schritt zurück. Hinter der Ecke sah sie zwei Schüler, bei genaueren hinsehen erkannte sie zu ihrer Ernüchterung das es je ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor waren. Hermine ging auf die beiden zu und sah das der Slytherin blutend am Boden lag. Sie erkannte sofort welchen Zauber der Slytherin abbekommen hatte. Sectumsempra. Hermine bückte sich ruhig über den Schüler und sprach ihren Gegenzauber. 

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah den Gryffindor zornfunkelnd an. "Was glaubst du was du hier zu suchen hast." Sagte sie streng, da ihr gegenüber nichts erwiderte fuhr sie fort. "Hattest du überhaupt eine leise Ahnung was hätte passieren können als du diesen Zauberspruch angewendet hast? Zum Glück ist dir der Zauber nicht sonderlich gut gelungen und er wird keine bleibenden Schäden haben.", sie sah ihn noch immer böse an. "Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Der Rest liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand." Sie schickte einen Patronus an Poppy, welche auch sogleich da war, dann schnappte sie sich den Arm des Gryffindors und zerrte ihn in Richtung des Büros des Schulleiters. "Was mit dir geschieht liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand und auch nicht in der Hand von Professor McGonagall. Ich werde dich jetzt zu Professor Snape bringen." Hermine stand vor dem Eingang. Sie sprach das Passwort und trat auf die Treppe. Als sie oben angekommen waren klopfte sie an die Tür.


	13. Sectumsepra

"Herein", hörte sie die Stimme des Schulleiters von innen. Hermine drückte die Tür auf und ging ins Büro. Der Junge wollte erst nicht mit doch Hermine zog ihn unsanft hinein. "Miss Granger schön sie zusehen." Sein Blick fiel auf den Jungen und verfinsterte sich. "Was ist passiert? Es muss irgendwas schlimmes sein wenn Sie schon mit einem Gryffindor direkt zu mir kommen als zuerst zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen." Hermine nickte mit saurem Blick auf den Jungen. "Ich musste mit bedauern feststellen das sich einer der Gryffindors nicht bewusst war was passieren kann, wenn man unbekannte Zaubersprüche einfach an anderen Schülern anwendet." Snape sah Hermine an. "An wem hat er was ausprobiert?" , Fragte er mit düsteren Blick. Hermine setzte erneut an. "Er hat an einem ihrer Slytherins ausprobiert was passiert wenn man  sectumsempra anwendet." Snape sah sie schockiert an. "Was glauben sie was hätte passieren können? Sie hätten ihn umbringen können. Wo haben sie den Zauberspruch eigentlich her?", Er sah den Jungen strenger an denn je. "Ich habe ihn in einem Buch gesehen." Snape sah Hermine schockiert an, welche nicht weniger schockiert drein Blickte. "Aus welchem Buch haben sie diesen Zauberspruch?", sagte er etwas zu laut. Nun stand er mit den Armen auf dem Pult abgestützt dahinter. "Er stand in meinem Verteidigungsbuch." Snape sah Hermine an und dann wieder zu dem Jungen. "Sie können gehen sie werden morgen Abend um 19 Uhr Hagrid in den verbotenen Wald begleiten. "Er deutete auf die Tür. Der Junge drehte sich um und ging auf direktem Weg aus der Tür. "Miss Granger ich muss Sie bitten, dass Sie sich darum kümmern, dass Sie an dieses Buch kommen und das dieser Zauber nicht weiter verwendet wird. Ich werde die anderen Lehrer natürlich von diesem Vorfall unterrichten.", erklärte er etwas ruhiger. "Natürlich Professor."

"Da ist noch was Miss Granger. Ich habe mich vorhin mit dem Minesterium auseinander gesetzt, sie haben mir abgesegnet, dass ich Sie als meine Auszubildende aufnehmen darf. Und auch das Vorhaben das sie nur ein Jahr eine Ausbildung machen haben sie abgesegnet. Das heißt, dass Sie wenn alles gut läuft am ende diesen Schuljahres hier als Lehrerin anfangen können." Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie wäre ihrem Professor am liebsten in die Arme gesprungen doch sie konnte sich glücklicher Weise noch zurück halten. Sie wusste wie sehr ihr Professor dies hasste. "Danke Professor das freut mich sehr.", sagte sie schlicht und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, " Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie morgen nach dem Unterricht noch in der Klasse bleiben dann können wir direkt eine Stunde dranhängen. Wir werden zwei Stunden in der Woche für Ihre Ausbildung investieren, die Stunden werde jeweils nach den Zaubertrankstunden stattfinden. Ich werde ihnen auch teilweise im Unterricht andere Tränke zum brauen geben, was sowieso schlauer ist, da Sie unheimlich unterfordert sind." Snape sah sie mit einem freundlich Gesichtsausdruck an. "Sie dürfen dann ihre Aufsicht fortführen.", nickte er ihr zu. Hermine ging aus dem Büro hinaus.

Sie lief weiter durch die Gänge. Sie fand immer Mal wieder ein paar Schüler, aber es passierte nicht mehr viel. Um 1 Uhr am nächsten Morgen machte sich Hermine wieder auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Als sie im Schlafsaal an kam sah sie das Ginny schon schlief also zog sie sich um und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen. Sie träumte wie sie als Professorin vor ihrer Klasse steht und versucht den Schülern etwas zu erklären doch niemand verstand sie. Hermine verstand wie Snape sich im Unterricht fühlen musste, wenn sie die einzige war die den Stoff verstand.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine trotz des kurzen Schlafes gut ausgeschlafen auf. Sie zog sich an und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es waren schon einige da , auf dem Sofa saßen ein paar Jungen.   
Hermine setzte sich neben den Jungen den sie gestern Abend erwischt hatte wie er einen anderen Schüler angegriffen hatte. Der Junge sah sie verlegen an. "Hi, ich wollte nochmals wegen gestern mit dir sprechen - wegen dem Buch.", sagte sie freundlich. Der Junge sah sie unsicher an. "Dürfte ich vielleicht mal das Buch sehen wo der Zauberspruch drinnen stand?", Fragte sie vorsichtig aber deutlich.   
Der Junge nickte, ging hoch in den Schlafsaal und kam wenige Minuten später mit dem Buch in der Hand runter. Hermine nahm ihm das Buch ab. "Danke ich schaue mir das mal an." Hermine klappte das Buch auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand ein Benutzer Verzeichnis ganz oben stand "  half blood prince" Hermine sah die Seite mit große  Augen an. Sie sah zu dem Jungen hoch der sie nervös ansah. "Ich muss das Buch leider mitnehmen, ich werde deinen Lehrern sagen, dass ich dir dein Buch abgenommen habe und das sie dir eines aus der Schulbibliothek geben sollen. Ich gebe es dir so früh wie möglich wieder.", sagte Hermine freundlich. Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie machte sich auf direktem weg zu Snape, schließlich war er der einzige der davon  wusste und er war wahrscheinlich derjenige der es in das Buch geschrieben hatte. 

Hermine klopfte an die Bürotür. Von drinnen kam ein tiefes "Herein" Hermine drückte die Tür auf. "Sie schon wieder Miss Granger werden sie jetzt dauert Gast?", Sagte er spaßhaft. "Wenn das so weiter geht wahrscheinlich schon. Ich habe noch Mal mit dem Gryffindor von gestern Abend gesprochen und er hat mir sein Buch gegeben." Sie reichte das Buch an Snape weiter. "Ich habe nachgeschaut und ihr Name stand vorne drin." Hermine schaute Snape an, welcher sich das Buch genauer ansah. "Das ist nicht mein Buch ich bin nicht mehr zur Schule gegangen als dieses Buch veröffentlicht wurde." Das Hermine nicht darauf geachtet hatte. "Es muss sich irgendjemand einen Spaß erlaubt haben und meinen Namen in das Buch geschrieben haben.  Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie kümmern sich darum das das Buch von dem Zauberspruch bereinigt wird und dann geben Sie es an dem Jungen zurück." Hermine nickte und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Buch. Sie murmelte den Zauber und das Buch sah aus wie neu. Sie nahm sich das Buch und ging wieder aus dem Büro heraus.

*Hermines Gedanken*  
Was ist denn Momentan mit Snape los? Er wirkt schon fast freundlich.   
Was denke ich da? Aber man muss ja schon sagen es steht im echt gut wenn er lacht. Er sieht um vieles jünger aus.

Hermine hätte sich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen wollen für diese Gedanken.

Hermine ging in Richtung Krankenflügel sie wollte noch einmal bei dem Slytherin Jungen vorbei schauen bevor sie zum Frühstück musste.


	14. Am Lehrertisch

Hermine trat in den Krankenflügel ein. "Guten Morgen Miss Granger, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Fragte Poppy fürsorglich wie immer. "Ich wollte nach dem Slytherin Jungen sehen, den du gestern im Flur aufgesammelt hast." "Natürlich folgen Sie mir bitte." Sie führte Hermine zu dem Bett mit dem Jungen. "Mr. Jonson wird bis auf ein paar Narben keine Folgeschäden haben. Gegen die Narben hat Professor Snape mir gesagt werden Sie heute eine Lösung mit ihm suchen, als Aufgabe für Ihre Ausbildung. Mr. Jonson kann den Krankenflügel auch zum Frühstück wieder verlassen." "Danke Poppy" Hermine sah den Jungen an. "Geht es dir besser?", der junge Slytherin nickte ihr zu. "Das freut mich. Kannst du mir sagen warum der Zauber auf dich geschossen wurde?", fragte sie vorsichtig. "Nein tut mir Leid, er stand auf einmal hinter mir und dann spürte ich nur noch die Schmerzen.", Hermine nickte dem Jungen mit einer Menge Mitleid zu. "Danke Mister Jonson, ich sehe Sie dann." Mit diesen Worten dreht Hermine sich wieder um und ging in Richtung der Großen Halle.

Als sie in die große Halle eintrat fiel ihr direkt auf, dass ein neuer Stuhl am Lehrertisch stand. Hermine dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und ging gut gelaunt wie immer zu den Tisch der Gryffindors. Da es noch sehr früh war und noch kaum jemand da war war auch noch kein Essen auf dem Tisch. Hermine nutze die übrige Zeit und vertiefte sich in ihr Lieblingsbuch "Die Geschichte Hogwarts" 

Snape kam in die große Halle. Er blieb bei Hermine stehen und räusperte sich um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Hermine schreckte hoch. Sie sah ihren Lehrer fragend an. "Miss Granger Ihnen ist wahrscheinlich der neue Stuhl am Lehrertisch aufgefallen.   
Als meine Auszubildende steht es Ihnen zu am Lehrertisch zu sitzen. Natürlich nur wenn Sie nicht lieber an Ihrem Tisch sitzen wollen." Hermine sah ihn mal wieder mit großen Augen an. Sie wollte schon immer am Lehrertisch sitzen, deswegen fiel ihr die Entscheidung auch nicht wirklich schwer. "Natürlich.", Hermine stand auf und ging zusammen mit Snape zum Lehrertisch. "Sie können sich neben mich und Minerva setzen. Ich habe es alles mit ihr abgesprochen." Hermine lediglich und setzte sich auf ihren neuen Platz.  Die Halle wurde  nach und nach immer voller. Die meisten Blicke fielen direkt auf Hermine. 

Als fast alle da waren erhob sich Snape und trat vor. "Guten Morgen. Wie ihr sicherlich alle gesehen habt sitzt Miss Granger bei uns am Lehrertisch." Jetzt hatten es auch die mitbekommen die es beim hinein kommen nicht gesehene hatten. "Sie sitzt hier, da sie seit gestern offiziell meine Auszubildende ist und somit angehende Lehrerin, dass gibt ihr das Recht am Lehrertisch zu sitzen und ebenfalls euch Strafen aufzuerlegen wenn ihr euch nicht an die Regeln halten solltet. Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass Miss Granger in irgendeiner Weise im Unterricht bevorzugt wird. Auch wenn das viele von ihnen glauben.", Hermine hörte gespannt zu. Ihr gefiel der Punkt, dass sie jetzt auch Strafen auflegen durfte, das ersparte ihr viel Zeit wenn sie mal wieder Nachts einem Schüler begegnet. "Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Appetit und hoffe das ich heute keinen von euch in meinem Büro stehen habe.", fuhr er fort. Er setze sich wieder auf seinen Platz. 

"Miss Granger schön Sie bei uns zu haben. Hier oben passen Sie viel besser hin.", lachte McGonagall. "Nennen Sie mich wenn Sie hier sitzen doch bitte Minerva." Sie streckte Hermine ihre Hand entgegen. Hermine nahm die Hand an. "Hermine." "Miss Granger ich denke wenn Sie hier oben sitzen können Sie uns alle bei unserem Vornamen nennen.", sagte Snape mit einer Stimme die seiner kalten Stimme aus dem Unterricht keineswegs ähnelte. "Dann nennen Sie mich bitte Hermine Sir." Hermine wandte sich ihrem Essen zu. 

Nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig war machte sie sich wieder auf den weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

*Hermines Gedanken*  
Das war komisch. Ich saß am Lehrertisch und sowohl Minerva wie auch Severus haben mir wenn wir nicht vor der Klasse stehen das du angeboten. Ich meine klar ich habe immer davon geträumt einer der Lehrer zu sein aber dran geglaubt habe ich nie so wirklich.

Freude strahlend lief Hermine den Weg entlang. Heute war der erste Tag ihrer Ausbildung, die Aufgabe kannte sie dank Poppy ja bereits, was auch der Grund war, dass sie sich in den ersten Beiden Stunden ganz schön zusammen reißen musste um bei dem richtigen Thema zu bleiben. 

Hermine kam  nach den ersten beiden Stunden in die große Halle, aus Gewohnheit wollte sie sich schon wieder an den Tisch der Gryffindors setzen, sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging an dem Tisch vorbei zu dem Tisch der Lehrer. Sie setze sich wieder zwischen Minerva und Severus. "Hi Minerva", sagte sie als sie sich setzte. "Du Hermine sag mal wo warst du vorhin in Verwandlung eigentlich mit deinen Gedanken.", sagte sie in ihrer gewohnten Lehrerstimme. Hermine wusste, dass sie sich mit einem Schulterzucken nicht zufrieden geben würde. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. "Ich war mit den Gedanken bereits beim brauen des Trankes für Mr. Jonson.", Sagte Hermine kleinlaut. 

*Gedanken Minerva*   
Hermine muss diese Aufgabe wirklich ernst nehmen, wenn sie so über Zaubertränke redet erinnert sie mich schon irgendwie an den guten alten Severus. Wobei sich Severus momentan nicht mal selbst ähnelt. Er ist momentan sehr viel besser gelaunt als sonst. Ob es da wohl jemanden gibt der sein Herz aufgetaut hat?

Minerva hatte bei ihren Gedanken ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie würde sich sehr für Severus freuen, wenn er sich mal wieder einer Frau öffnen könnte. Seit dem Tod von Lily ließ er niemanden mehr an sich heran.

Hermine bemerkt das Minerva ein Grinsen im Gesicht trug. "Was ist den so lustig? Willst du es mir nicht mitteilen? Ich würde auch gerne lachen.", sagte sie gut gelaunt. Minerva sah sie ertappt an. "Ach es ist gar nicht so lustig.", Minerva wandte sich der neben ihr sitzenden Professor Hooch zu und fing eine lange Diskussion über Quidditch mit ihr an. 

Hermine unterhielt sich noch viel mit Severus. Sie musste feststellen das man sehr gut mit ihm über Zaubertränke diskutieren konnte.

*Gedanken Severus*  
Wow, das ich das vorher noch nie bemerkt habe. Man kann sich mit Hermine sehr gut auf Augenhöhe über Zaubertränke unterhalten. Nicht so wie mit den meisten anderen anwesenden hier. 

"Beim Unterricht werde ich dir gleich eine andere Aufgabe geben, das bedeutet, dass du wenn ich den anderen ihre Aufgabe, hoffentlich einmal so erklärt habe das auch die dümmsten es verstehen, zu mir kommst, dann werde ich dir deine Aufgabe mitteilen.", richte sich Severus an Hermine. "Werde ich machen." Hermine aß ihr Essen, stand auf und ging in die Bibliothek.


	15. Zaubertränke (1)

Hermine stand auf und ging aus der großen Halle heraus, sie ging ohne Umwege in die Bibliothek. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich in die hinterste Ecke. Dort war fast nie ein Schüler (bis auf sie) die meisten Schüler Hogwarts waren noch nicht einmal so weit in die Bibliothek hinein gegangen, dass sie diese Stelle überhaupt hätte finden können. Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche und nahm ihr Buch über Zaubertränke heraus. Sie suchten nach Tränken gegen Narben, fand jedoch nur Tränke die gegen Narben die nicht von Zaubern stammten halfen. "Es scheint wirklich noch kein Gegenmittel zu geben.", murmelte sie sich selbst zu. 

Hermine saß noch ein paar Minuten dort und las, bis sie auf ihre Uhr sah. Sie hatte nur noch 10 Minuten bis sie am Klassenzimmer sein musste. Sie stand auf, stopfte ihr Buch in die Tasche und rannte aus der Bibliothek hinunter zu dem Kerker. In dem Moment wo Hermine am Kerker ankam flog auch schon die Tür auf. Von innen hörte sie die kalte Stimme von Snape. "Kommen sie rein wir haben nicht ewig Zeit." 

Alle gingen in den Raum. Es roch nach Kräutern und Pergament. Hermine setzte sich an einen Tisch weiter vorne. Neben sie setzte sich zu ihrer Überraschung Neville Longbotom. "Heute werden wir einen nicht all zu schweren Trank brauen, den sollte jeder von ihnen hinbekommen." Er zog den Kessel mit dem bereits gebrauten Trank nach vorne. "Kann mir jemand sagen wie man diesen Trank nennt?" Hermines Hand schnellte sofort nach oben. Snape sah alle fragend an. "Niemand bis auf Miss Granger? Das Miss Granger meine Frage beantworten kann ist mir sehr wohl bewusst aber das sie nicht einmal eine Idee haben welcher Trank das ist erschüttert mich sehr." Er sah zu Neville."Mr. Longbotom wonach riecht dieser Trank." Neville sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Er er riecht nach einem Lagerfeuer und Regen und nach Blumen." ""Sehen sie Mister Longbotom haben sie jetzt eine Idee welcher Trank es sein könnte?" Es meldete sich immer noch niemand. "OK da es ja scheinbar niemand von euch weiß hören sie bitte gut Miss Granger zu, ich denke nicht das sie irgendetwas vergessen wird. "Es ist der Amortentia Trank Sir. Es ist der stärkste Liebes Trank den es gibt. Er riecht für jeden anders. So riecht er für mich nach frischem Pergament und Kräutern. Er riecht immer nach dem was wir am meisten begehren." "Das war Mal wieder eine perfekte Ausführung der Antwort. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Es war das erste mal das Hermine sich erinnern konnte das Gryffindor Punkte von Snape bekam und nicht abgezogen bekam. "Schlagen sie bitte alle ihre Bücher auf Seite 205 auf und lesen die Seite durch, danach können sie den Trank brauen." Er drehte sich um und schrieb die Seiten Zahl an die Tafel. 

Hermine stand auf und ging nach vorne zum Pult. "So und nun zu ihnen Miss Granger. Ich denke das sie mit diesem Trank unterfordert wären und so können sie mir eine Aufgabe abnehmen. Ich erwarte nicht das sie die Aufgabe sofort schaffen aber sie haben ja heute 2 Stunden dafür Zeit und wenn sie es nicht schaffen sollten können sie auch gerne noch mehr bekommen. Ich möchte das sie einen Trank entwickeln der gegen Narben hilf, welche durch Zauber verursacht wurden."sagte Snape nicht mehr ganz so kalt wie er gerade der Klasse ihre Aufgabe erklärt hatte. "Ich werde mein bestes geben Sir." Hermine ging zum Zutatenschrank und nahm sich einige Zutaten raus von denen sie dachte das sie sie gebrauchen könnte. Hermine breitete die Zutaten vor sich aus. 

Die meisten sahen sie verwirrt an. "Hey Granger! Du hast die falschen Zutaten rausgesucht." Spottete Draco von hinten. Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren. "Ach echt. Ich wusste gar nicht das du darüber beurteilen kannst welche Zutaten ich brauche." Sagte sie ganz ruhig. Sie dreht sich wieder weg und wandte sich ihren Trank zu. Sie sah sich die Zutaten an welche sie sich geholt hatte. Hermine wusste nicht so ganz womit sie anfangen sollte. 

"Miss Granger, vielleicht fangen sie mit etwas Flüssigkeit an und schauen dann das sie die Wirkung so gewandelt bekommen das man sie auf die Haut auftragen kann und danach kümmern sie sich darum das er die passende Wirkung hat." Gab Snape ihr den Tipp. Hermine nickte ihm zu und schüttete Flüssigkeit in ihren Kessel. "Na wenn der Kessel nicht in die Luft fliegt."lachte Draco sie von hinten höhnisch aus. "Mr. Malfoy wenn sie noch einmal meinen Unterricht unterbrechen können sie länger bleiben."sagte er strenger als Hermine es erwartet hätte. 

Hermine Schnitt gerade eine Wurzel klein und gab sie vorsichtig in den Trank als hinter ihr plötzlich ein Knall ertönte. Irgendetwas traf Hermine am Hinterkopf uns sie sackte am Boden zusammen.

"Wer war das?", Hörte man die Stimme von Snape laut durch den Raum schallen. Alle waren ruhig. Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine. Er ging schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. "Miss Granger kommen sie zu sich." Langsam öffnete Hermine wieder ihre Augen. "Irgendetwas hat mich am Hinterkopf getroffen." Snape sah sich um, neben Hermine lag ein schwerer Kessel am Boden. "Es muss ein Kessel gewesen sein." Er nahm den Kessel in die Hand, stand auf und hielt ihn hoch. "Wessen Kessel ist das?", Sagte er sehr Streng. Der einzige Tisch ohne Kessel war der von Draco. "Mister Malfoy wie bei Merlin's Bart haben sie es geschafft das ihr Kessel in die Luft fliegt?" Er sah Draco mit düsterer Mine an. "Ich habe lediglich eine Wurzel..." Weiter kam er nicht, Snape schlug sich eine hand vor die Stirn. "Was muss ich tun damit irgend jemand von ihnen mal einen Trank richtig braut. Mr. Malfoy in dem Rezept stand nicht ein Wort über eine Wurzel." Er sah Draco nach einer Antwort fordernd an. "Granger hat auch eine in ihren Trank gegeben und er ist nicht hochgegangen." "Miss Granger braut auch nicht den gleichen Trank, sie hat von mir eine andere Aufgabe bekommen, da sie hier ja scheinbar die einzige ist die Talent zum brauen hat, Sie sollte einen Gegentrank entwickeln. Und seit wann stört es sie eigentlich was Miss Granger tut." Sagte Snape nun lauter. 

Hermine stand Mitterweile wieder und rieb sich ihren Hinterkopf. "Miss Granger wollen sie vielleicht in den Krankenflügel?"sagte er nun mit einer weicheren Stimme, welche schon fast besorgt klang. "Nein das passt schon ich muss weiter brauen ich glaube ich bin auf einem guten Weg zur Lösung." Snape drehte sich um und sah in den Kessel. "Was haben sie bisher alles dazu gegeben?" Hermine erklärte ihm alles. "Genial, ich denke es sollte mit ein wenig Diantuskraut vollendete sein." "Danke Professor." 

*Gedanken Hermine*  
Er steht sehr nah bei mir. Er riecht gut. Er riecht nach SCHEIẞE! er riecht nach Kräutern. Oh nein!


	16. Zaubertränke (2)

Er roch genau so, wie der Trank für Hermine roch. Hoffentlich hatte er es nicht mitbekommen.

Snape drehte sich wieder um und sah zu Draco. "Sie Mister Malfoy werden nach der Stunde noch hier bleiben ich werde schon noch eine Aufgabe für sie finden."sagte er jetzt wieder mit seiner gewohnten kalten Stimme. Er ging wieder zu seinem Pult, setzte sich und führte die Kontrolle der arbeiten, der dritten Klasse, fort.

Hermine ging wieder zum Zutatenschrank und nahm sich etwas Diantuskraut heraus. 

Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Kessel. Gerade als sie das Diantuskraut hinzugegeben wollte stoppte ihre Hand. Der Trank hatte die Farbe verändert. Er war zuvor noch grün nun war er Lila. Jemand hatte einen Bezoar hinzugegeben. "Professor?" Snape sah hoch.

"Mir hat jemand einen Bezoar in den Trank gemischt." Snapes Blick verdunkelte sich. "Ich wüsste gerne mal was heute mit Ihnen los ist. Sie benehmen sich hier wie die Kindergartenkinder.",sagte er streng. "Wer hat den Bezoar hinzugegeben?" Keiner meldete sich. Was hätte er auch anderes erwarten sollen. "Da sich scheinbar keiner dazu bekennen möchte fertigen Sie bitte alle zur nächsten Stunde einen Auftrag über den Bezoar an. Sie können den Trank so stehen lassen Mr. Malfoy wird sich gleich drum kümmern. Sie können jetzt gehen. Bis auf Mr. Malfoy Sie bleiben hier." Alle bis auf Hermine und Draco verließen den Raum. "Ha Granger was hat unser kleines Schlammblut angestellt das es länger bleiben muss." Sagte Draco höhnisch. "Mr. Malfoy ich bitte Sie, reißen Sie sich zusammen. Es besteht kein Grund Miss Granger derartige Beschimpfungen an den Kopf zu werfen." Er sah Draco mit strengen Blick an. "Seit wann nehmen sie dieses Schlammblut denn in Schutz.", schrie Draco nun schon fast und sah seinen Tränkeprofessor entgeistert an. "Kessel putzen und zwar alle! Sie können sich bei mir melden wenn Sie fertig sind." Seine Augen waren zu schlitzen geformt. Draco hatte scheinbar gemerkt, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte, denn er wandte sich direkt den dreckigen Kesseln zu. Snape sprach nun wieder mit einer weicheren Stimme. "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie den Trank noch einmal brauen. Wie ich sehe haben sie ziemlich genau dokumentiert, was sie getan haben." Hermine machte sich direkt an die Arbeit und auch Snape begann wieder die Aufsätze zu kontrollieren. Sie waren alle samt nicht besser als ein A. Was sollte nur aus diesem Jahrgang werden. "Da wird Hermine noch so manchen Spaß haben.", dachte er sich. Bei solchen Klassen war er froh wenn, Hermine sie übernehmen würde. 

Während des brauen hört Hermine Malfoy immer mal wieder aufstöhnen und Fluchen.

Er hatte es ja schon verdient. Endlich war Hermine soweit wie sie es war, bevor der Bezoar dazu gegeben wurde. Sie Schnitt das Diantuskraut in gleich große Streifen. Vorsichtig ließ sie die Streifen in den Zaubertrank sinken. 

Der Trank fing an zu brodeln und es stieg ein weißer Rauch auf, welcher einen stechenden Geruch hatte. Eigentlich müsste alles funktioniert haben. Hermine machte vor Freude einen kleinen Hüpfer. 

"Oh was es ist schon 30 Minuten her, dass wir angefangen haben? Wie kann das denn sein das dein Zaubertrank noch nicht hochgeflogen ist." Draco sah Hermine mit ferachtlichem Blick an. "Ach ich weiß nicht, vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass nicht alle so unbegabt sind wie du." Hermine dreht sich wieder nach vorne. "Professor, ich denke das ich den Trank fertig habe. Er sollte eigentlich funktionieren, ich würde ihn zur Sicherheit trotzdem gerne noch einmal ausprobieren." Snape sah zu ihr hoch. Er kramte in einer Schublade und zog ein Pflanzenblatt heraus. Er trat vor zu ihrem Zaubertrank, zog eine Pipette aus seinem Umhang und ließ ein paar Tropfen des Trankes auf das Blatt fallen. 

"Wenn dieses Blatt glatt wird dann haben Sie alles richtig gemacht." Beide sahen angespannt auf das Blatt, selbst Draco sah zu. 

Das Blatt wurde nach und nach immer glatter. Hermine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. So glücklich sah man sie selten. "Sehr sehr gut Miss Granger. Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor." Von hinten hörte man ein aufseufzen. "Es reicht mir Mr.Malfoy Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! Gehen Sie raus ich will Sie nicht mehr sehen." Er wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. 

"Ich denke wir sollten gleich ausprobieren ob er auch an Menschen funktioniert, wovon aber auszugehen ist." "Wir können es gerne bei mir ausprobieren ich habe an meinem Arm eine Narbe die durch einen Fluch entstanden ist." Snape sah betroffen auf den Boden. Er war dabei gewesen als Hermine die Narbe erhielt, er hätte ihr gerne geholfen doch dann wären sie wahrscheinlich beide gestorben. "Wenn Sie ich sicher sind" er sah Hermine direkt in die Augen. 

Hermine war wie weggetreten, sie verlor sich in seinen Augen. "Hermine" hörte sie die klare Stimme von Snape.

*Gedanken Hermine*

Oh Gott ist das peinlich. Habe ich mich gerade wirklich in den Augen von Severus verloren. Hoffentlich fragt er nicht genauer nach. Aber man muss ja sagen sein Augen sind echt... Hermine reiß dich zusammen!

Hermines Wangen nahmen einen zarten Rotton an. "Sind Sie sich sicher?" "Äh ja natürlich." Snape nahm wieder seine Pipette und ließ ein paar Tropfen auf Hermines Arm fallen. Es geschah nichts.

Hermine sah traurig auf ihren Arm. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen diese hässlich Narbe los zu sein. "Schade das es nicht funktioniert hat.", sie sah traurig zu Boden. "Handel nicht zu schnell Hermine. Manche Tränke brauchen etwas Zeit und dann ist deine Narbe auch noch von einem äußerst kräftigen Zauber." Hermine nickte sie sah auf ihren Arm als plötzlich....


	17. Auswirkungen

Dort wo ihre Narbe war fing ihr Arm an zu schmerzen. Sie sah auf ihren Arm, Snape tat es ihr gleich. Sie konnte gerade noch sehen wie die Narbe aufplatzte, die Wunde wurde immer größer und größer. Die Wunde hörte auf größer zu werden. "Also die Narbe ist weg." Sagte Hermine ironisch. "Der Rest meines Armes allerdings leider auch fast." Gerade als sie ausgesprochen hatte fing ihr Arm an zu brennen. Das Brennen wurde immer stärker, bis die Wunde schließlich wieder zusammen wuchs. Ihr Arm sah aus als wäre nie etwas gewesen. 

"Es hat funktioniert!" Hermine sprang Snape vor lauter Freude um den Hals. Als sie bemerkte was sie da gerade tat ging sie so schnell wie möglich einen Schritt zurück. 

*Gedanken Severus*  
Wow es hat alles funktioniert. Hermine hat ein echtes Talent. Was hatte ich bloß früher gegen sie? So schlecht scheint sie ja gar nicht zu sein. Und wenn man Mal ehrlich ist. Sie ist zu einer richtigen Frau geworden. 

Was tut sie da? Ist sie mir gerade um die Arme gefallen? Warum wehre ich mich nicht? Will ich mich überhaupt wehren? Scheiße Severus man reiß dich zusammen, sie ist deine Schülerin. Du bist nur so verwundert da dich schon lange niemand mehr umarmt hat.

*Gedanken Hermine*  
Scheiß! Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Was habe ich getan ich bin meine Professor gerade um den Hals gefallen. Was habe ich mir nur gedacht? Und wieso hat er mich nicht aufgehalten? Ach er hat sich bestimmt nur erschrocken. Aber was sagen ich denn jetzt. Bei Merlin ist das peinlich.

Snape räusperte sich. Hermine stand mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihm. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe machte den Haaren der Weasleys Konkurrenz. "Ja, also wo sind wir stehen geblieben. Genau... Ich denke du solltest den Trank direkt zu Poppy bringen. Erklär ihr bitte wie er funktioniert." "Werde ich mache danke Professor." Hermine füllte den Trank ab und ging in Richtung des Krankenflügels.

Snape sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Was war das gerade? Was dachte er sich bloß es war seine Schülerin. Selbst wenn er was von ihr wollte es wäre nicht erlaubt. Wobei? Doch das wäre es! Er machte hier die Regel. Er war Schuldirektor. Snape fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. 

Auch Hermine war in Gedanken vertieft. Hatte sie da gerade eben ihren Professor umarmt? Aber was viel schlimmer war, warum bei Merlin's Bart hatte er sich nicht gewehrt und wieso hatte sie gar nicht das Bedürfnis aufzuhören? Wenn sie ehrlich war musste sie schon sagen das er wirklich gut roch. 

Hermine stand vor der Tür des Krankenflügels. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken los zu werden. Sie müsse sich jetzt konzertieren sonst erzählt sie Poppy noch irgendwas was nicht stimmt. 

Hermine drückte die Tür auf. Der Krankenflügel war leer. Poppy saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch über einer Krankenakte, welche sie sich gerade durchlas. Hermine ging auf Poppy zu. "Poppy ich habe dir was mit gebracht es wird dich freuen." Poppy sah sie fragend an. "Ich habe vorhin deinen Trank fertiggestellt." Sie hielt Poppy ihren linken Arm entgegen. "Der Trank lässt Narben vollständig verschwinden, schon bei der ersten Anwendung." Poppy hörte ihr gespannt zu. "Es muss lediglich ein Tropfen des Trankes auf die Narbe gegeben werden. Die Narbe wir schmerzen und dann aufreißen, es wird eine ziemlich große Wunde entstehen. Aber keine Sorge. Die Wunde fängt an zu brennen und wächst dann wieder zu als wäre nichts gewesen." "Das ist ja wundervoll vielen Dank Miss Granger. Was würde ich nur ohne sie und Severus tun." Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht. " Wollen sie dabei sein wenn ich es dem Jungen Mr. Jonson verabreichen?" "Ich würde gerne dabei sein, ich denke Sev.. Professor Snape wäre auch gerne dabei. Ich werde ihm Bescheid geben." Hermine ging wieder aus dem Krankenflügel heraus und zu den Kerkern. 

Sie stand vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer, Hermine atmete einmal tief durch. "OK du schaffst das, es ist nichts passiert!" Flüsterte sie sich selbst zu. Sie klopfte mit der Faust gegen die Tür. "Herein" Hermine betrat den Raum. "Hermine, hast du Poppy den Trank überreicht?", Fragte er in dem gleichen Tonfall in den er sonst auch mit ihr sprach. Hermine entspannte sich wieder. "Ja aber sie lässt fragen ob sie dabeisein wollen wenn sie dem Jungen den Trank verabreicht." Hermine sah ihn erwartend an. "Ich komme gerne mit. Ich räume hier noch eben alles zusammen dann komme ich mit. Sie können gerne noch warten." Er räumte das ganze Papier, welches auf seinem Pult lag zurück in seine Tasche. Snape stellte sich neben Hermine und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Krankenflügel. 

Auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel unterhielten sie sich darüber, wie Hermine auf diese doch Recht ungewöhnliche Mischung gekommen ist. Snape genoss das Gespräch, genauso wie Hermine. Es war für beide schön sich mal mit jemanden auf Augenhöhe über Tränke unterhalten zu können. Sie waren noch mitten im Gespräch als sie auch schon vor dem Tor des Krankenflügels standen. Snape drückte das Tor auf und hielt es Hermine auf so das sie eintreten konnte. "Danke Professor" 

Sie gingen beide zu Poppy, welche Mr. Jonson gerade den Trank erklärte. "Severus Hermine schön das ihr da seid." "Es freut uns auch das wir hier sein können. "Sagte Snape nun in seiner gewohnten Stimme. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, da sie sich irgendwie an die weichere Stimme von Snape gewöhnt hatte, was zu ihrem Glück keiner bemerkte.   
Poppy tropfte dem Jungen je am Rücken und am Bauch drei Tropfen auf deine Haut.   
Die Narben, welche über seinem ganzen Oberkörper verteilt waren, rissen auf, fast sein ganzer Oberkörper war nun eine große Wunde. Der Junge sah mit panischen Blick an sich hinab. "Keine sorge Mr. Jonson sie werde bald wieder normal aus sehen. Wir haben den Trank getestet.", Beruhigte Hermine den Jungen. Wenige Sekunden nachdem Hermine ihren Satz beendet hatte wuchs die Haut des Jungen wieder zusammen.  
Der Slytherin sah zu Severus hinauf. "Danke Sir." "Sie brauchen mir nicht zu danken, den Trank haben wir einzig und allein He.. Miss Granger zu verdanken."


	18. Lehrerzimmerplan

"Das ist nicht ganz richtig Professor. Sie haben mir mit ihren Ideen sehr geholfen.", Hermine strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Snape schüttelte zur Antwort nur den Kopf. Er musste sich anstrengen seine Maske aufrecht zu halten, da es wenn er ehrlich zu sich war ihn schon erfreut hat mal wieder gelobt worden zu sein.

*Währenddessen im Lehrerzimmer*

Es saßen fast alle Lehrer beisammen im Lehrerzimmer da momentan kein Unterricht statt fand. "Also Minerva, habe nur ich das Gefühl oder kann man Severus momentan sehr gut aushalten?" Sagte Professor sprout gut gelaunt. "Ja Pamona das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Ich habe da ja so meine Vermutungen." Das ganze Lehrerzimmer hatte ihr zugehört und sah sie nun interessiert an. "Nana also ich darf ja wohl bitten.", Minerva schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Komm Minerva jetzt Rück schon raus.", Rief Professor Vektor von der anderen Tischseite aus hinüber. "OK OK ganz ruhig, ich erzähle es euch doch." Minerva begann von ihrer Vermutung zu erzählen. "Also ich denke ja das unser guter Severus sich verliebt hat." Den meisten klappte die Kinnlade runter, Minerva jedoch ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr fort. "Und ich wage behaupten zu können, dass ich weiß in wen. Ich denke das das ganze etwas mit Hermine Granger zutun hat. Mir fiel in der letzten Zeit immer öfter auf, das Severus meistens gute Laune hatte wenn er von einer Stunde mit Hermine zurück kam. Ich denke wenn das so weiter geht sollten wir den beiden Mal etwas auf die Sprünge helfen.", Alle konnten sich denken was Minerva meinte und stimmten dem Plan zu.

*Im Krankenflügel*

"So Mr. Jonson da sie wieder aussehen als wäre nichts geschehen kann ich sie guten Gewissens wieder zu ihren Freunden lassen.", Bestätigte ihm Poppy. 

Hermine sah Snape an. "Wollen sie die heutige Stunde noch fortführen?" "Nein ich denke das reicht für heute.",sagte er wieder etwas wärmer. 

*Hermines Gedanken*

Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser die Stunde für heute zu beenden. Natürlich wäre es schön gewesen weiter zu machen. Aber einen Vorteil hat es: ich habe mehr Zeit Ginny von allem zu erzählen.

"Fals sie nichts dagegen haben werde ich mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum begeben.", Hermine sah Snape fragend an. "Lassen sie sich von mir nicht aufhalten." Hermine nickte und ging zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie durch die Tür den Raum verließ drehte sie sich nocheinmal um. "Von wem wenn nicht von ihnen sollte ich mich denn bitte aufhalten.", Sagte sie spaßhaft. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Ginny saß auf dem Sofa. Hermine ließ sich neben sie fallen. Ginny's Blick fiel sofort auf Hermines Unterarm welchen sie seit dem Krieg das erste mal wieder zeigte. "H Hermine deine Narbe sie sie.." "sie ist weg." Sagte Hermine Freude strahlend. "Wie hast du das denn schon wieder gemacht?" Ginny sah Hermine mit einem Blick voller Neugierde an. "Also" fing sie an. "Ich habe einen Jungen erwischt, welcher an einem anderen Jungen ausprobiert hat was sectumsempra bewirkt, natürlich hatte der andere Junge nachher viele Narben. Dann hat Snape mir, da es bisher keine Heilung gibt, die Aufgaben gegeben ein Mittel gegen diese Narben zu entwickeln. Da ich es nicht zuerst an dem jungen testen wollte habe ich es zuerst bei mir ausprobiert und siehe da" sie streckte Ginny ihren Arm entgegen. "Meine Narben sind weg. Also sind wir in den Krankenflügel und haben es bei dem Jungen angewendet. Man sieht ihm jetzt nicht mehr an das er je angegriffen wurde.", Erzählte Hermine halb stolz halb verlegen. Sie redete sich nicht gerne gut.          " Wow Hermine das ist ja Klasse. Ich wusste schon immer das du eine  gewisses Talent für Zaubertränke hast." Ginny sah sich Hermines Unterarm genauer an.  "Man kann echt nichts mehr von der Narbe sehen. Ich freue mich so sehr für dich." Hermine konnte sich sicher sein das Ginny sich für sie freute. Sie freute sich meist sogar mehr für Hermine als Hermine sich selbst freute. Hermine und Ginny saßen noch lange auf dem Sofa und sprachen über Merlin und die Welt. "Du Hermine sag mal das müsste dir doch auch aufgefallen sein. Ist Snape momentan wirklich schon fast fair zu uns Gryffindors?" Hermine lachte auf. "Ich glaube nicht das er nur fast fair ist ich glaube er ist fair! Ich habe dir doch  von dem Jungen erzählt. Ich habe noch nie erlebt das Snape einem Slytherins Punkte abgezogen hat aber dann gleich 50. Ich glaube das hätte er bei keinem anderen Haus anders gemacht. Er muss als Schulleiter schließlich fair sein." "Ich denke du hast Recht aber es ist schon komisch nicht für jeden Atemzug den wir machen Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen.",sagte Ginny "Man gewöhnt sich Recht schnell an den neuen Se... Snape. Ich muss sagen der neue Snape gefällt mir sehr viel besser." Ginny sah sie mit strahlenden Augen an. "Warum schaust du mich den  bitte so an?" "Ach ich glaube Fred und George hatten ausnahmsweise mal recht." Hermine sah Ginny verwirrt an. "Ich weiß immer noch nicht was du meinst." "Mine ich glaube bei dir ist der Funke übergesprungen." Hermine verstand noch immer nicht was Ginny von ihr wollte. "Mensch Hermine ich glaube du hast Gefühle für die alte Fledermaus." "Er ist gar nicht mehr die alte Fledermaus von früher" , unterbrach Hermine sie. "Siehst du du tust es schon wieder. Du nimmst ihn in Schutz und generell in letzter Zeit redest du doch Recht häufig über ihn und vor allem verlierst du kein schlechtes Wort über ihn, wo du doch früher fast durchgehend über ihn gelästert hast." 

*Hermines Gedanken*  
Was sagt sie denn da? Ich in Severus verliebt das kann doch nicht sein. Wobei so schlecht ist er ja gar nicht. Oh Gott hat Ginny vielleicht recht? Wie merkt sie das nur immer? 

"Ich weiß ja nicht Ginny er ist mein Lehrer und mein Ausbilder. Das ist verboten." Versuchte Hermine sie von dem Gegenteil zu überzeugen. "Hermine hörauf dich rauszureden  ich merke doch das da was ist. Das müsste der ganzen Schule auffallen. Du strahlst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd wenn du mit Snape redest und er sieht auch nicht gerade genervt aus, wenn man es Mal damit vergleicht wie er mit anderen Schülern spricht ." Hermine wusste sich nicht mehr zu wehren "Ach Ginny ich weiß doch auch nicht was ich fühle." "Na ganz sicher nicht das was man normaler Weise für Lehrer fühlt."sagte Ginny amüsiert. "Ich sollte Schlafengehen es ist schon spät.", Antwortete Hermine und ging nach oben in ihre  Schlafsaal.


	19. Gefühlschaos

Hermine lag wach in ihrem Bett sie dachte noch lange drüber nach was Ginny gerade gesagt hatte.

*Hermine Gedanken*   
Hat Ginny vielleicht doch Recht? Vielleicht habe ich ja wirklich Gefühle für Severus. Ich meine er sieht gut aus er ist schlau. Aber verdammt noch mal ER IST MEIN LEHRER. Ich kann mich doch nicht in meinen Lehrer verlieben. Oder?

Mit diesen Gedanken fiel Hermine in einen langen Schlaf. 

*Währenddessen bei Snape im Büro*

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch als es an der Tür klopfte. Tief in seinem inneren erhoffte er sich das es Hermine war. Er unterhielt sich sehr gerne mit ihr. "Herein" die Tür schwang auf. Minerva trat in den Raum. "Hallo Minerva.", Wenn man Severus gut kannte konnte man hören das etwas Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme lag. "Na na Severus nicht zu viel Freude. Freust du dich den gar nicht mich zu sehen? "Fragte Minerva mit gespielt empörtem Gesicht. "Doch doch es ist nur ich habe gedacht oder besser gesagt gehofft, dass jemand anderes reinkommt." Minerva sah ihn interessiert an. Sie kam ihrem Ziel schneller näher als sie Gedacht hatte.   
"Oho, auf wen wartest du denn?" "Ach ist doch nicht so wichtig, warum bist du eigentlich gekommen?" Minerva setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber vom Pult. "Ich wollte mich einfach mal wieder mit dir unterhalten."Snape sah sie ungläubig an. "Raus mit der Sprache, was willst du hier Minerva?" Minerva verdrehte die Augen. "Ich wollte wirklich nur mit dir reden. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit sehr gute Laune hast." "Was soll denn daran verwerflich sein?"  
"Ach Severus das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Ich wollte ehr den Grund deiner guten Laune wissen, du hast momentan besonders oft nach den Stunden mit der siebten Klasse gute Laune, das kommt ja nicht einfach so. Warum hast du so gut Laune."

*Snape Gedanken*  
Sollte ich es ihr erzählen. Sie ist meine Schülerin ich kann Minerva doch nicht sagen das ich auf einen ihrer Schützlinge stehe. Ich weiß es ich habe eine Idee.

"Es hat einen Grund.",sagte Snape schon fast verkrampft. "Komm raus damit Severus.", Minervas Neugierde war nun geweckt, wollte es endlich wissen. "Es gibt Personen bei denen sich meine Laune bessert, besonders wenn man sich gut mit ihnen unterhalten kann und wenn sie einem mit ihrem wissen das Wasser reichen können.", Snape klang leicht verunsichert. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher ob er nicht zuviel verraten hatte.

Minerva nickte wissend. "Ich habe es mir doch gedacht. Mensch Severus, du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr es mich freut das du dich endlich wieder verliebt hast. Ich hoffe nur die Geliebte Person weiß von ihrem Glück." Severus atmete bedrückt aus. "Das glaube ich kaum, ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie jemals so über mich gedacht hat.", Man konnte deutlich die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme hören. "Manchmal braucht das Glück nur einen Tritt in den Hintern." Minerva zwinkerte ihm zu und ging aus dem Raum hinaus. 

Snape zog sich um und legte sich in sein Bett

*Gedanken Snape*  
Was Minerva jetzt wohl wieder meinte? Ob sie weiß das ich Hermine meinte? 

Bei dem Gedanken an Hermine wurde ihm warm ums Herz.

Ich muss schon zugeben, seit dem Krieg ist sie eine wirkliche Frau geworden und ein gutaussehende noch dazu. 

Severus schlief mit den Gedanken bei Hermine ein. 

Es war früh am Morgen, Hermine hatte gut geschlafen doch aus geschlafen war sie dennoch nicht. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht über Severus nachgedacht, mittlerweile war sie sich ziemlich sicher das sie mehr für ihren Lehrer empfand, doch war sie sich auch sicher, dass er nie etwas von ihr wollen würde. 

Hermine schwang sich aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Während Hermine sich fertig machte wachte auch Ginny auf. Sie bemerkte sofort das Hermine schon wach war. Nach dem Gespräch am Abend zuvor hatte sie noch keine Antwort auf ihre Frage erhalten. 

Hermine kam aus dem Bad heraus und lief Ginny direkt in die Arme. "Guten Morgen", Grummelte beide fast zeitgleich. Ginny's Neugierde war bereits früh am Morgen größer als die von anderen. "So Mine, nach dem ich gestern keine Antwort bekommen habe, was ist da zwischen dir und Snape." "Ich weiß es nicht Ginny." Sagte Hermine schon fast patzig. Es war für Hermine eine Sache sich selbst einzugestehen das sie verliebt war als es auch noch vor anderen zu zugeben. "Ich geh in die große Halle zum Frühstück, wir sehen uns ja gleich bei Zaubertränke.", Hermines Laune war schon wieder besser, immerhin würde gleich ihr Hunger verschwunden sein. 

Hermine stand vor den Toren der großen Halle. Sie drückte die Tür auf, es war kaum jemand da. Ein paar Schüler und zwei Lehrer. Severus und Minerva. Minerva sah Hermine an als hätte sie einen Plan, Hermine schob es auf den Unterricht. Sie setzte sich zwischen die beiden. "Guten Morgen Severus.", Hermine schaute ihren Zaubertränke Lehrer mit strahlenden Augen an. "Guten Morgen Minerva", begrüßte sie auch ihre Verwandlungslehrerin. "Gute Morgen Hermine." , Antworteten beide zeitgleich.

Hermine schob sich Rührei auf ihren Teller, sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Hunger. Hermine unterhielt sich während des essens mit Severus über verschiedene Vermutungen über Zaubertränke. Minerva versuchte sich immer mal wieder in das Gespräch einzubinden doch sie konnte einfach nicht mit den beiden mithalten. Wenn Severus und Hermine in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren hielt sie nichts und niemand auf. Beide gingen total in diesen Gesprächen auf, sie genoßen, dass sie mit jemanden auf dem gleichen Stand reden konnten.

Nach knapp zehn Minuten gab Minerva es auf und unterhielten sich mit Madame Hooch. So verging noch eine ganze Weile und Severus und Hermine schienen nicht so als wären sie gleich mit ihrer Unterhaltung fertig, als Minerva Hermine von hinten antippte. 

"Wenn ihr beiden nicht gemeinsam zuspät kommen wollt dann solltet ihr euch auf den Weg machen. Es sähe ja schon komisch aus wenn Schülerin und Lehrer zusammen zuspät kommen." Am Ende zwinkerte Minerva Severus zu, er wusste was sie meinte, Minerva hatte ihm somit auch bewiesen das sie wusste wen er die Nacht zuvor meinte. Snape errötete Leicht. Auch Hermine wurde rot aber nicht wegen dem zwinkern, das hat sie gar nicht mit bekommen, sondern wegen der Anspielung von Minerva.


	20. Peeves

Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, welche von Severus unterbrochen wurde. Er räusperte sich einmal, dann setzte er an."Ich würde vorschlagen wir führen das Gespräch auf dem Weg zum Kerker fort.", Sagte er mit der selben weichen Stimme mit der er auch sonst mit ihr sprach. "Sehr gerne, ich fnde das Gespräch bis her sehr interessant." Hermine und Severus kamen gemeinsam am Kerker an. Der Rest der Klasse war schon da. Hermine sah zu Ginny, welche die beiden mit großen Augen ansah. "Ich will kein Wort hören!", Sagte Hermine streng. Die beiden Gryffindors gingen gemeinsam in das Klassenzimmer. Viele murmelten mit ihrem Sitznachbar darüber warum Hermine zusammen mit Snape gekommen wäre. Viele meinten da liefe etwas zwischen den beiden, schließlich reden sie jeden Tag beim Essen und Snape redete sonst nie mit jemandem.

Snape Gebot dem ganzen mit einem Handzeichen Einheit. Als alle Ruhig waren fing Snape an. "Die Aufsätze die Sie zu heute angefärtigt haben reichen Sie bitte zu Miss Granger, sie wird sie heute für mich kontrollieren und auch benoten." Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Hermine verstand nicht ganz was daran so schlimm sein sollte. So viel strenger als Snape konnte sie nicht kontrollieren, das war kaum möglich. "Wenn sie ihre Hausarbeiten abgegeben haben möchte ich das Sie auf Seite 365 das Kapitel lesen, das wichtigste rausschreiben und danach den Trank brauen. Sie können dann jetzt anfangen." Alle fingen an in ihren Taschen nach den Büchern zu kramen. 

Snape ging durch die Reihen bis zu Hermines Platz. Hermine setzte sich gerade wieder hin, nachdem sie alle Hausarbeiten eingesammelt hatte. "Ich werde ihnen an einer Hausarbeit erklären wie ich die Punkte verteile, das sollte eigentlich genügen wenn sie danach noch fragen haben fragen sie einfach." Hermine nickte ihm zu und Snape setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr. 

Hermine mochte die Nähe in gewisser Weise doch fand sie sie auch irgendwie komisch, da es vor der Klasse war und er immernoch ihr Lehrer war. Dennoch genoss sie es in gewisser Weise.

Hermine musste sich anstrengen sich darauf zu konzentrieren was Snape ihr erklärte. Als er fertig war machte sie sich gleich an die Arbeit. Die erste Hausarbeit die ihr in die Hände fiel war die von Harry. Er hatte schon in der Überschrift den ersten Fehler. Hermine konnte so langsam verstehen warum Snape Harry nicht mochte. Wenn Harrys Hausarbeiten immer so aussahen fragte sie sich wie er es bis in die siebte Klasse geschafft hatte.

Sie ging über zu der zweiten Zeile und auch dort war fast alles Falsch. 

Hermine war gerade bei dem Aufsatz von Neville als Snape sich an ihrer Seite hinab beugte und auf das Blatt sah. "Oho Miss Granger sie sind aber ganzschön streng." Sagte er mit einer weichen und spaßhaften Stimme. "Natürlich Professor wenn etwas falsch ist ist es falsch." Snape entwich ein leichtes Lachen. Hermine war verwundert aber sie musste schon sagen das es ihr gefiel wenn er lachte. 

Hermine war nach Snape's Besuch mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders, so bemerkte sie auch nicht das die Stunde bereit um war und sie nun alleine mit Snape war. "Hermine ich mache den Rest fertig, wenn  ich mich nicht irre hast du jetzt bei Minerva Verwandlung. " Sagte gewohnt freundlich. "Bei Merlin ich habe die Zeit total vergessen. Ich muss nicht beeilen. Danke Severus." Hermine stopfte so schnell wie möglich in ihre Tasche und rannte aus dem Raum. Snape konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er fand es bewundernswert wie sehr sie sich doch immer bemühte pünktlich zum Unterricht zu kommen und alles perfekt zu machen. 

Snape hätte es wenn er ehrlich zu sich war auch nicht schlimm gefunden mit Hermine alleine gewesen zu sein, dann hätte er wieder eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung mit ihr führen können. 

Hermine rannte über die Flure in Richtung des Klassenzimmers als sie auf einmal etwas hartes im Rücken traf viel sie nach vorne über. Hermine stieß einen Aufschrei von sich. "Grangy Granger schreit rum, doch nicht so Mutig das kleine Löwilein." sang Peeves hinter ihr. "PEEVES", schrie Hermine ihn an. "Ich bin schon spät." " Grangy ist sauer Grangy ist traurig muss sie jetzt zu schniffulus Snapy?" Hermine stand auf und rannte weiter. Ob Peeves wusste das sie Gefühle für Snape hatte? Doch sie konnte sich  keine Gedanken drüber machen.  Sie hatte keine Lust und keine Zeit auf eine derartige Unterhaltung mit Peeves.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommen musste sie feststellen das schon alle drinnen waren. Hermine klopfte an die Tür und öffnete sie. "Miss Granger können sie mir erklären warum sie 15 Minuten zu spät zu meinem Unterricht kommen?", Fragte McGonagall Streng. "Es tut mir leid Professor ich war noch bei Professor Snape und habe meine Aufgabe beendet." Es ging wieder getuschel durch die Klasse. "Und dann hat mich vorhin auch noch Peeves aufgehalten." McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. "Setzen sie sich Miss Granger. Irgendjemand sollte diesem Poltergeist mal Einheit gebieten! Aber wie dem auch sei. Wo sind wir stehen geblieben?     
Ah genau, sie müssen bei Verwandlungen immer genau darauf achten das sie die Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes präzise ausführen. Versuchen sie es bitte nocheinmal." Hermine informierte sich bei ihrer Nachbarin was die Aufgabe war und versuchte ihr Glück. 

Es hätte niemand anders erwartet, Hermine hatte den Spruch sofort beim ersten mal einwandfrei geschafft. 

"So der Unterricht ist für heute beendet, Miss Granger, Sie bleiben bitte noch auf ein Wort hier."


	21. Ankündigung

Alle räumten ihre Sachen ein und gingen aus dem Raum, nur Hermine blieb bei McGonagall zurück. Hermine sah Minerva mit einem fast schon  panischen Blick an, schließlich kam sie zehn Minuten zu spät zum Unterricht. "So jetzt zu dir Hermine, ich würde dich bitten mir gleich etwas zur Seite zustehen, ich muss Severus von dem Vorfall mit Peeves unterrichteten es kann so nicht mit ihm weiter gehen.", Sagte sie beruhigend.  "Natürlich mache ich das, ich meine ich sitze sowieso neben euch da kann ich mich doch kaum raushalten." Hermine und Minerva gingen zusammen in die große Halle und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.  Severus war noch nicht da. Hermine und Minerva unterhielten sich noch etwas, sie sind in letzter Zeit schon fast so etwas wie Freunde geworden.

Die Türen der großen Halle flogen auf. Severus kam in den Raum und ging direkt in Richtung Lehrertisch. Anstatt sich hin zu setzten blieb er jedoch stehen. "Schön das sie alle da sind, ich möchte sie auch gar nicht lange stören. Da es langsam auf Weihnachten zu geht haben sie sich bestimmt schon gefragt ob es dieses Jahr wieder einen Weihnachtsball geben wird und ich kann ihnen mitteilen, dass es einen geben wird. Der Ball jedoch wird etwas anders. Sie müssen sich keinen Partner suchen, dies wird ein Zauber übernehmen. Doch keine Angst wenn sie in einer Beziehung sind. Der Zauber wird Rücksicht darauf nehemen und sie dann zu einem Paar machen. Der Zauber erkennt, wenn Zauberer einem anderen Zauberer gegenüber Sympathien hegen und wird dann diese Schüler zusammen packen, die Lehrer werden ebenfalls teilnehmen." Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle. Snape jedoch ließ sich nicht beirren. "Es ist auch möglich, dass Lehrer mit einem Schüler zusammen gestellt werden. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen guten Appetit."

Severus drehte sich um und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Kaum hatte Severus sich gesetzt ergriff Minerva schon das Wort. "Severus ich muss Mal mit dir reden."  
"Können wir das hier erledigen oder möchtest du mich in mein Büro begleiten?"   
"Nein das können wir auch hier klären, ich denke Hermine sollte dir erst einmal erzählen was geschehen ist."  
Snape sah Hermine besorgt an. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"   
"Ja es geht schon mein Arm tut nur noch etwas weh.", Sagte Hermine ruhig.  
"Ich möchte das du das gleich einmal im Krankenflügel abchecken lässt. Aber was ist denn passiert?", Sagte er sanft. Minerva beobachtete das ganze interessiert, sie konnte sehen wie viel Sorgen Severus sich um Hermines Wohl machte. 

"Also als ich vorhin nach dem Zaubertrank Unterricht bei dir raus bin und zu Minerva zum Unterricht geeilt bin habe ich auf dem Flur Peeves getroffen. Er hat mir irgendetwas hartes in den Rücken geworfen, ich weiß jedoch nicht was, und darauf hin bin ich auf meinen Arm gefallen.", Während Hermine erzählte verfinsterte sich Severus Blick immer mehr. "OK... Ich werde mich direkt drum kümmern.", Hermine hatte ihn noch nie so sauer erlebt. Auch Minerva sah aus als hätte sie ihn noch nicht so erlebt. Sie sah Severus erstaunt an. 

Severus stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und stürmte aus der Halle. Alle Schüler sahen hoch zu Hermine die ihrem Lehrer mit Perplexem Blick hinter her sah.

Snape rannte schon beinahe durch die Schule in Richtung seines Büros. Dort angekommen flog auch schon die Tür auf. Dumbledore sorgen sie bitte dafür das Peeves und der Blutige Baron hier auftauchen. Snape saß vor Zorn rasend hinter seinem Pult. 

Der Blutige Baron kam mit Peeves im Schlepptau ins Büro.  
"Peeves was glaubst du wer du bist? Einfach Hermine Granger anzugreifen?"  
Peeves unterbrach Snape er hatte keinerlei Respekt. "Schniffulus Schnuffi schniffulus Snapy reg dich wegen der kleine Grangy nicht auf. " Sagte er kühl. Snape wandte sich an den Blutigen Baron. "Kümmern sie sich um ihn wenn ich nocheinmal mitbekommen sollte,dass er einen meiner Schüler angreift wird er dieses Schloss verlassen müssen. Ich dulde dieses Verhalten hier nicht!",sagte er streng.  "Sehr wohl Sir.", Entgegnete der Blutige Baron und verschwand zusammen mit Peeves aus dem Raum. 

Snape sank auf seinem Bürostuhl zusammen. "Na na Severus was ist das denn? Dieses Verhalten bin ich von dir ja gar nicht gewohnt. Du musst Miss Granger scheinbar sehr mögen.", Erklang die Stimme von Dumbledore in dem runden Büro. Severus nickte zur Antwort nur verlegen. Er stand auf und ging zurück in die große Halle, er konnte nicht die ganze Zeit dort oben bleiben. 

Wieder flogen die Tür zur Halle auf. Einige Schüler waren schon weg, doch die die da waren sahen Snape jetzt ehrfürchtig an. Als Snape's Blick auf Hermine fiel hellte er sich auch so gleich wieder auf. Zu seinem Unglück fiel dies mal wieder einigen Schülern auf und sie gingen erneut an zu spekulieren was da zwischen den beiden sein könnte. Doch eine Beziehung konnte sich niemand so wirklich vorstellen. 

Severus setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. "Hermine, ich habe mich um das Problem mit Peeves gekümmert, ich hoffe das es nie wieder vorkommen wird und wenn doch dann melde dich bitte umgehend bei mir. Peeves weiß was ihn erwarten wird.", Sagte er wieder in seiner weichen und zugleich besorgten Stimme. "Danke Severus, ich nehme dein Angebot sehr gerne an und werde falls nötig darauf zurück kommen." Die Unterhaltung schweifte schnell ab und beide lachten viel, bis sie bemerkten, dass sie gleich zum Unterricht mussten. 

Da Hermine Severus versprochen hatte, dass sie in den Krankenflügel ging um ihren Arm untersuchen zu lassen tat sie dies auch. Severus begleitete sie in den Krankenflügel.


	22. Skelewachs

Hermine und Severus betraten beide gemeinsam den Krankenflügel. "Hallo Miss Granger, hallo Severus wie kann ich euch helfen?", Fragte sie freundlich. Im Krankenflügel war nicht viel los hier und da saß mal ein Schüler auf dem Bett, aber eigentlich war es sehr ruhig. 

"Diesmal kannst du uns tatsächlich helfen, Poppy.", Sagte er wieder kalt wie immer. "Natürlich aber dazu müsstest du mir erzählen was passiert ist."   
"Ich denke das sollte Hermine dir erzählen.", Snape sprach Hermines Namen so weich aus wie er sonst auch mit ihr redete. Poppy sah verwundert zu Snape, sie wusste nicht das Snape Miss Granger beim Vornamen nannte, natürlich hatte sie die Gerüchte mitbekommen, jeder hatte das, doch sie machte sich nichts daraus.

Poppy schüttelte den Kopf um sich wieder zu konzentrieren, sie sah Hermine auf eine Antwort wartend an.   
"Also es war so, ich bin durch den Flur zum Unterricht gerannt und auf einmal traf mich etwas am Rücken, ich bin gestolpert und anschließend zu Boden gefallen, bin dabei allerdings auf meinem Arm gelandet."  
Poppy sah auf Hermines Arm, sie konnte so nichts erkennen also bat sie Hermine sich auf ein Bett zu setzen.

Als Hermine sich gesetzt hatte nahm Poppy auch sogleich ihren Arm in ihre Hände. Hermine zuckte zusammen. Es tat mehr weh als sie Gedacht hätte, sie hatte sich zuvor nur auf den Unterricht konzentriert. "Kannst du nicht einfach einen Zauber sprechen? Es ist gar nicht so schlimm. Du brauchst mich auch eigentlich gar nicht behandeln."  
"Miss Granger sie werden sich jetzt durchchecken lassen. ",Sagte Snape etwas strenger aber immer noch freundlich. 

Poppy zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas das Hermine nicht verstehen konnte. Poppy nickte nur. "So schmerzempfindlich wie du an deinem Arm bist habe ich mir das schon gedacht. Wir können das Problem an sich eigentlich einfach wieder beheben." "Aber?", Unterbrach Hermine sie. "Aber sie dürfen ihren Arm eine Woche lang nicht belasten, dazu gehört auch das Schreiben. Der Arm ist mehrfach gebrochen, er wird auch nach der Heilung noch mindestens eine Woche weh tun." Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in der anderen Hand. "Wie soll ich denn dann noch mit schreiben? Ich werde mit dem Arm schreiben ich kann ihn wann anders ausruhen.", Sagte sie verzweifelt. "Miss Granger ich bitte sie. Denken sie an ihre Gesundheit, sie werden den Arm schonen! Für den Unterricht dürfen sie ausnahmsweise eine Feder nutzen welche das aufschreibt was sie wollen das sie es aufschreibt. Ich werde ihnen die Feder gleich geben.", Sagte er ihn einem für ihn ungewöhnlich fürsorglichen Ton. "Ich hole ihnen eben das Gegenmittel, ich bin ich zwei Minuten wieder da.", Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging in ihr Büro.

"Du kannst mich gleich in mein Büro begleiten, dort gebe ich dir dann die Feder. Die anderen Lehrer werden kein Problem damit haben. Und wenn doch bin ich immer noch der Direktor dieser Schule.   
Die Zaubertrankstunden können wir die nächste Woche ausfallen lassen, dann kannst du deinen Arm besser schonen. "  
"Danke Severus.",gab Hermine verlegen zurück. "Kein Problem."

*Gedanken Severus*  
Severus reiß dich zusammen! Was ist denn los mit mir? Warum bin ich so freundlich? Ich kann mir gleich verliebter Schnösel auf die Stirn schreiben. Ich muss wirklich etwas dagegen unternehmen!

Severus wusste nicht genau was mit ihm geschah, wenn er um Hermine herum war. Er musste sich immer sehr bemühen seine Maske nicht fallen zu lassen und die ganze Schule gut zu behandeln. Das wäre nicht er, er war der böse Lehrer aus dem Kerker. 

Poppy betrat wieder den Raum. "Ich habe Skelewachs mit, das musst du einmal trinken und dann sollte es schnell besser werden.", Sie überreichte Hermine einen kleinen Becher mit Skelewachs. Hermine setzte den Becher an und Trank ihn in einem Zug leer. 

Die erwünschte Wirkung trat jedoch nicht ein. Hermine krampfte zusammen, sie hatte unglaublich schmerzen im Magen. "Ah" , stöhnte Hermine vor schmerzen auf. Poppy reagierte sofort und schob Severus aus dem Raum. Sie wandte sich nun voll und ganz Hermine zu. Zu den Bauchschmerzen kam jetzt auch noch Übelkeit Hermine übergab sich mehrere male. Sie stöhnte immer noch vor Schmerz. Sie saß vor schmerzen gekrümmt auf dem Bett. Ihre Bauchschmerzen waren unerträglich. Hermine hoffte das es bald vorbei sein würde.

Poppy entschied schnell und versetzte Hermine in einen Zauberschlaf um sie vom Leid zu erlösen und sich etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Sie legte Hermine auf ein Bett und deckte sie zu. 

Poppy holte Severus, nach dem sie alles sauber gemacht hatte, wieder in den Raum. "Severus du kannst wieder rein kommen."   
"Was ist denn mit ihr?",platzte es aus Severus heraus. Er hatte sich unglaubliche Sorgen um Hermine gemacht, auch wenn er es sich nicht so ganz eingestehen wollte.

"Ich erkläre dir alles wenn wir drinnen sind, wir müssen das nicht alles vor den anderen Schülern besprechen.", Severus nickte und trat in den Raum.


	23. Gift?

Severus betrat zusammen mit Poppy den Raum. Das erste was er wahr nahm war, das Hermine bewegungslos und blass auf dem Bett lag. Bevor er Fragen stellen konnte began Poppy zu erklären. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Hermine eine seltene Allergie gegen Skelewachs hat.", sagte Poppy besorgt.  "Bei ihr scheint diese Allergie allerdings stärker ausgeprägt zu sein als es bei diesen Allergien üblich ist. "   
"Und was hat das zu bedeuten? ", Severus klang besorgt, obwohl er sich bemühte seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Poppy bemerkte dies zwar doch dachte sich nur ihren Teil, sie äußerte sich nicht. 

"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher welche Schäden Hermine davon tragen wird, klar ist nur das die Heilung ihres Armes auf Muggelweise geschehen muss, was bedeutet das sie mindestens sechs Wochen nicht schreiben kann.", Snape fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die langen schwarzen Haare.  
"Das sollte kein Problem sein sie kann die Feder auch länger nutzen.",sagte er nachdenklich. ""Wird sie irgendwelche Folgeschäden davon tragen?", Jetzt klang Snape wirklich besorgt und Poppy konnte sich einen ausdruckvollen Blick nicht verkneifen. "Nicht jetzt Poppy vielleicht später.", Erwiderte er streng. 

"Ist ja gut. Was die Folgeschäden angeht kann ich dir noch nichts versprechen doch eigentlich sollte sie keine haben. Ich habe sie Verhältnismäßig früh in den Zauberschlaf versetzt."   
"Danke Poppy",sagte er wieder freundlicher aber nicht zu freundlich. "Ich lasse dich dann mal alleine.",sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm wissend zu.

Als Poppy weg war setzte sich Severus an Hermine s Bett. Er zauberte sich einen gemütlichen grün-schwarzen Sessel neben ihr Bett. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine. Ihm war egal ob ihn jemand hätte sehen können. Er hatte sich eingestanden das er verliebt war und er machte sich Sorgen um Hermine, so ein Gefühl hatte er das letzte mal als Lily mal wieder wegen James im Krankenflügel lag. Nur das dieses Gefühl diesmal sehr viel stärker war. Er hoffte einfach nur das es ihr wieder gut gehen würde wenn sie wieder auf wacht. Severus saß noch die ganze Nacht bei Hermine, er hatte nicht ein Auge zu gemacht. 

Poppy betrat den Raum, Snape zog sofort, als hätte er sich verbrannt, seine Hand zurück. "Guten Morgen Severus du kannst gerne ihre Hand halten, es stört mich nicht.",sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch Snape wäre nicht Snape, wenn er dieses Angebot nicht verweigern würde. Poppy musste schmunzeln, wusste sie doch wie gerne Severus wieder ihre Hand genommen hätte.   
"Ich würde sie gerne aus dem Zauberschlaf zurück holen. Ich denke nicht das du möchtest das sie weiß das du die ganze Nacht an ihrem Bett saßt und ihre Hand gehalten hast?", Severus sah sie dankend an. Poppy verstand. Sie murmelte den Gegenspruch und Hermine öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.

Severus huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen, er fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und setzte seine Maske wieder auf. "Guten Morgen Hermine.",Severus klang noch immer leicht besorgt. Hermine sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe unter den Augen, er war die ganze Nacht wach geblieben. 

*Hermine Gedanken*  
War er etwa die ganze Nacht wach? Ob er wohl wegen mir die ganze Nacht wach war? Ach was erhoffe ich mir eigentlich? Es ist immernoch Severus, er würde niemals Gefühle für mich haben.

"Guten Morgen",murmelte Hermine undeutlich zurück. "Miss Granger ich habe sie in einen Zauberschlaf versetzt, da sie scheinbar eine Allergie gegen Skelewachs haben."   
Hermine wollte sich aufsetzen doch als sie sich hoch schob schrie sie vor Schmerz auf. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem gebrochenen Arm hoch geschoben und sie verspürte einen höllen Schmerz in ihrem Bauch. Severus sah erschrocken zu Poppy. "Was hat sie? Wieso hat sie so große Schmerzen?"   
Hermine sank wieder auf dem Bett zusammen.

"Ich weiß leider nicht warum sie immer noch so starke schmerzen hat, das ist die Aufgabe an die ich mich jetzt machen werde. Sie können wieder zum Unterricht gehen.", Wandte sie sich Snape zu. Snape wusste das dies mehr ein Befehl als eine Frage war, doch er war nicht in der Stimmung darüber zu diskutieren. "Gute Besserung Hermine, ich werde dir die Unterrichtsmitschriften zukommen lassen.", Mit diesen Worten verließ er noch immer besorgt den Krankenflügel.

"Ich müsste ein paar Untersuchungen bei ihnen machen. Natürlich nur wenn sie nichts dagegen haben.",wandte sie Poppy nun Hermine zu. "Machen sie nur Hauptsache die Schmerzen sind bald weg und ich kann wieder zum Unterricht." Poppy verdrehte die Augen. Hermine ließ die Behandlung über sich ergehen. Mit einer Hand drückte Poppy leicht auf ihren Magen. Hermine zog sich vor Schmerz zusammen. Poppy hatte nicht einen blassen Schimmer was der Grund sein könnte. 

Sie nahm sich die Flasche mit dem Skelewachs, welches sie Hermine am Tag zuvor verabreicht hatte. Sie hielt sich die Flasche unter die Nase. Was sie roch verunsicherte sie. Es roch nicht nach Skelewachs. Sie wusste nicht wonach es roch, das einzige was sie wusste war, dasd es nicht nach Skelewachs roch. Sie entschied schnell, sie schickte einen Patronus zu Severus. 

"Severus komm bitte zügig in den Krankenflügel! Es wurde irgendetwas in das Skelewachs gegeben, das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund für Hermines Schmerzen."

Wenig später stand Severus auch schon im Krankenflügel. Er hatte den Unterricht sofort beendet und war in Richtung Krankenflügel geeilt. 

\-------------------Rückblick--------------------------

Snape hatte bei der fünften Klasse Zaubertrank Unterricht, als plötzlich der Patronus von Poppy in den Raum geflogen kam. Snape sah den Patronus mit großen Augen an, er erkannte sofort wessen Patronus das war. Dann begann der Patronus auch schon, "Severus komm bitte zügig in den Krankenflügel! Es wurde irgendetwas in das Skelewachs gegeben, das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund für Hermines Schmerzen."  
Severus sah den Patronus entgeistert an.   
"Der Unterricht ist beendet. Sie gehen bitte in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und machen mir zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz über den heutigen Trank fertig." Mit diesen Worten ging Severus noch schneller als sonst aus dem Klassenzimmer.

\-------------------Rückblick Ende------------------

Dort stand er nun. Severus sah Poppy fragend an. Poppy hielt im die Flasche mit dem Skelewachs hin. Er nahm die Flasche und roch daran.


	24. Lösung

Auch Severus stellte fest das der Trank nicht den üblichen Geruch von Skelewachs hatte, wonach er roch konnte er nicht sagen. "Ich könnte dir anbieten den Trank mit zu nehmen.",sagte er bedacht.   
"Das wäre sehr lieb von dir Severus." Severus wandte sich noch einmal Hermine zu. "Ich werde alles daran legen so schnell wie möglich heraus zu bekommen was das ist. Erholen sie sich gut.", Mit diesen Worten verließ Snape den Krankenflügel auch schon wieder. 

Er kochte vor Wut. Wer wagte es etwas in die Medizin zu mischen?   
Und warum musste ausgerechnet Hermine diese Medizin nehemnen?

Severus schritt rasend vor Wut durch die Gänge von Hogwarts in Richtung Kerker. Auf seinem Weg hinab zog er mindestens fünf Schülern Punkte ab, für Sachen die eigentlich nicht von Belangen waren. 

Die Kerkertür flog mit einem Lauten knallen auf und als Severus im Labor war auch wieder zu.

Severus schüttete den Trank in einen Kessel und sah ihn genauer an. Auch bei genauerm hinsehen konnte er nicht erkennen welchen Trank er vor sich hatte. Er beschloss bevor er sich den Nachforschungen zuwandte zuerst neues Skelewachs für Poppy zu brauen. 

Severus ging in den Vorratsraum, er wollte sich alle Zutaten nehmen, als er feststellte das einige fehlten. Das musste der Grund sein warum das Skelewachs solche Auswirkungen hatte. Jemand hatte Erumpent-Horn hinzugegeben. Dies war auch der Grund für den außergewöhnlichen Geruch, Erumpent-Horn riecht sehr unangenehm und neben bei ist es auch noch illegal diese Zutat einfach so zu verwenden. 

Wenn man diese Zutat falsch anwandt hatte man das Gefühl als hätte man Nadeln im Bauch, welche bei jeder Bewegung in den Magen stechen. 

Da Severus kein Gegenmittel bekannt war gab es nur eine Lösung, man musste Hermines Magen ausleeren, dies muss zum Glück nicht wie in der Muggelwelt geschehen sonder kann mit einem einfachen Zauber erledigt werden. Severus braute das Skelewachs und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg zurück in den Krankenflügel. 

Es waren knapp fünf Stunden vergangen, seit dem Severus den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, als die Tür ein weiteres mal schwungvoll aufflog. "Poppy ich habe die Lösung und ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen, dass es dich gar nicht erfreuen wird.",rief Severus ihr entgegen als er den Raum betrat. Poppy wies ihn an zu Hermines Bett zu kommen und ihr alles zu erklären. 

"Haben sie etwas heraus gefunden?", Poppy klang zugleich besorgt und interessiert. "Das habe ich sehr wohl. Irgendeiner meiner noch Schüler hat es als scheinbar Lustig empfunden Erumpent-Horn in das Skelewachs zu geben. Da her kommen auch Miss Grangers Schmerzen im Bauch. Die einzige Lösung ist es den Magen von Miss Granger aus zu leeren, dies ist zwar ein sehr unangenehmes Unterfangen doch leider notwendig." Poppy schlug sich bei diesen Worten die Hand vor den Mund. "Aber wer wäre denn zu sowas fähig." "Da wüsste ich einige", warf Hermine ein. "Was wollen sie damit sagen Miss Granger?", Fragte Snape wieder etwas ruhiger als noch vor fünf Stunden.

"Es tut mir Leid das sagen zu müssen aber eigentlich sind es nur Slytherin's. Überlegen sie mal. Weder Pansy noch Draco oder der Rest der Gang hatten je ein Problem damit anderen zu ihrem Spaß Schaden zu zufügen, was ich damit sagen möchte ist, dass wahrscheinlich Pansy das beste Motiv hatte. Sie wollte schon immer Zaubertranklehrerin werden und wer bekam den Job? Ich, das dreckige kleine Schlammblut. Aber auch wenn dieser Angriff nicht mich treffen sollte hatte sie auch schon früher sehr sehr viel Spaß wenn jemand gelitten hat.", Beendete Hermine ihren Satz.

"Das sind ganz schön schwere Anschuldigungen Miss Granger sind sie sich sicher?", Hermine nickte lediglich. "Wenn das so ist werde ich sehen was ich tun kann ich werde Miss Pakinson natürlich so schnell wie möglich mit diesen Anschuldigungen konfrontieren. Ich würde mich dann wieder verabschieden und mich um Miss Pakinson kümmern."mit diesen Worten verschwand er auch so schnell wieder wie er gekommen war.   
"Ein reines Chaos hier."murmelte Poppy. "Jetzt zu ihnen Miss Granger, wenn ich ihren Magen leere wird es sich so anfühlen als müssten sie sich übergeben. Aber keine bange, es wird nichts passieren.", Sprach Poppy ihr erklärend und aufmuntern zu. 

Poppy richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Hermines Bauch. Sie hatte nicht gelogen. Hermine fühlte sich als müsste sie sich jede Sekunde übergeben. Zu Hermines Glück hatte sie nichts gegessen und Poppy war schnell fertig. Bis auf ihren Arm tat Hermine nichts mehr weh. "Miss Granger, Severus hat ihnen neues Skelewachs gebraut. Wollen sie dieses einnehmen? Ich kann verstehen wenn nicht." 

"Natürlich möchte ich den Trank einnehmen.", Sagte sie nicht ganz sicher. "Dieser Trank ist stärker als der vorherige, dass bedeutet das sie morgen früh beim Unterricht mit ihrer Feder schreiben können.", Während sie Hermine alles erklärte reichte sie Hermine den Becher mit Skelewachs, welchen sie auch so gleich mit einem großen Schluck hinunter würgte. Hermine schüttelte sich, das Zeug schmeckte wirklich grausam.

* Zur selben Zeit bei Severus *

Pansy saß mit einem schellmischen Grinsen vor Severus's Pult auf einem Stuhl und sah ihn an. "Miss Pakinson sie können sich sicherlich vorstellen warum ich sie her gerufen habe?", Sagte er strenger und kälter als man es von ihm gewohnt war. "Nein Professor, das kann ich nicht."   
"Sie werden das hier jetzt Trinken! Das ist wie sie erkennen können ein Trank. Er wird sie zwingen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie sollten kein Problem damit haben diesen Trank zu trinken, sie haben sich ja nichts vor zu werfen.", Sagte er sehr streng.   
Pansy nahm den Trank und setzte an. Sie Trank den ganzen Trank. Severus begann nach ein paar Minuten mit seinen Fragen.

"Haben sie Erumpent-Horn in das Skelewachs im Krankenflügel gegeben?", Snape sah Pansy erwartungsvoll an.


	25. Rache

Snape wusste das jetzt nichts anderes als die Wahrheit kommen würde doch trotzdem war er von der Antwort überrascht. 

"Ja ich habe es dazu gegeben und bevor sie fragen, nein ich bereue es nicht. Ich wollte einfach mal wieder meinen Spaß haben. Und so wie ich es sehe hat es ja scheinbar die richtige getroffen. Dieses kleine dreckige Schlammblut hat es nicht anders verdient. Ich, ich wollte Tränkelehrerin werden. Warum bevorzugen sie bitte eine Schlammblüterin mir gegenüber? Mein Blut ist reiner als es nur sein kann.", Pansy schrie ihn fast an, sie wollte eigentlich noch weiter reden doch Snape unterbrach sie. "Ich wüsste nicht warum sie darüber zu entscheiden haben. Wer meine Auszubildende ist entscheide immer noch ich selbst. Des weiteren will ich nie wieder etwas wie Schlammblut von ihnen hören, ich will generell nie wieder etwas von ihnen hören. Ihr Zug kommt noch heute Abend. Sie packen am besten ihre Sachen.", sagte er so ruhig das Pansy Angst hatte er würde sie gleich umbringen. 

Pansy erkannte das diskutieren nichts bringen würde doch sie war immernoch der Meinung das es sich gelohnt hatte.

Anstatt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen ging Pansy in den Krankenflügel. Poppy war zu ihrem Glück nicht anwesend. Sie ging direkt zu Hermines Bett.

"Na du Schlammblut hast bekommen was du wolltest?", Hermine sah sie fragend an. Sie wusste nicht was Pansy meinte. "Stell dich nicht so an Granger, du weißt ganz genau was ich meine. Du hast mich doch bei Snape beschuldigt. Gibt es zu.", Hermine sah sie nur an. Sie war sich nicht sicher was Pansy tun würde. 

Unter der Bettdecke hielt sie ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert.  Sie würde  Pansy alles zutrauen. 

Als könnte Pansy Gedanken lesen zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.   
"Cruccio" Hermine reagierte noch schnell genug "protego" Der Fluch prallte an Hermines Zauber ab und traf Pansy. Pansy brach zusammen. 

Poppy's Bürotür schwang auf. "Was ist denn hier los? Miss Granger können sie mir das erklären?"   
"Pansy wollte mich angreifen, ich habe allerdings einen Schutzzauber gesprochen und so hat sie der Cruccio selbst getroffen. " Poppy sah Pansy entgeistert an. "Was ist denn hier los. Ich denke sie sollten Severus holen gehen. Währenddessen werde ich mich um Miss Pakinson kümmern."

Mit diesen Worten stand Hermine aus dem Bett aus und ging zu Severus. Im Kerker angekommen klopfte sie außer Atem an der Tür. "Herein", hörte sie seine kalte Stimme von drinnen. Hermine stieß dir Tür auf und betrat den Raum. "Hermine was tust du hier? Solltest du nicht eigentlich im Krankenflügel sein?" , Fragte er besorgt.  
Hermine antwortete noch immer außer Atem. "Nein Poppy schickt mich. Pansy hat vorhin versucht mich anzugreifen." Snape stand auf. "Sie wollte einen Cruccio Fluch auf mich schießen." ihm klappte der Mund auf. "Hermine du kommst mit in den Krankenflügel zurück ich informiere zuvor noch das Ministerium, das ist jetzt nicht mehr meine Sache." Severus setzte sich wieder und schrieb einen Brief, welchen er seiner Eule an ihrem Fuß befässtigte. Die Eule flog sofort zum Fenster hinaus. 

Severus stand neben Hermine und Kingsley vor Pansys Bett. "Was sehen sie vor zu tun Minister?", Sagte Snape wieder mit seiner kalten Stimme. "Ich werde sie gleich mit in das Ministerium nehmen, dort wird sie dann ein Auror befragen."

Als alle aus dem Raum waren und Hermine und Severus alleine waren, sackte Hermine zusammen. Ihr rollten Tränen die Wange hinunter und sie fing an zu schluchzen. Snape kniete sich neben ihr nieder und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Hat Pansy dir irgendetwas angetan?"   
"Nein es ist nur ich hätte den Fluch nicht nocheinmal ausgehalten. Es ist so schrecklich diese Folter zu spüren.",schluchzte Hermine. Severus empfand es als sinnvoller nichts zu sagen und zog sie nur in seine Arme. Zu seiner Überraschung wärte Hermine sich nicht sonder lehnte sich an ihm an. 

Sie saßen noch einige Minuten so da, als Hermine sich der Umarmung wieder entwandt. Sie standen beide wieder auf. "Danke",murmelte Hermine verlegen aber trotzdem so laut das Severus es hören konnte. "Ich habe nichts gemacht?", Erwiderte er. Hermine verdrehte ihre noch vom weinen roten Augen. " Doch du warst da als ich jemanden gebraucht habe du hättest auch einfach gehen können."

Es war toten still im Krankenflügel.  Die Stille wurde erst unterbrochen als Poppy den Krankenflügel betrat. "Miss Granger sie sind ja immer noch hier. Sie können den Krankenflügel gerne verlassen. Sie sollten wieder vollkommen gesund sein."  
"Danke Poppy.", Hermine ging aus dem Raum in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sie musste unbedingt Ginny alles erzählen. Zurück im Krankenflügel ließ sie einen perplexen Severus. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging runter in den Kerker. 

Hermine saß zusammen mit Ginny auf ihrem Bett. "Na los Mine jetzt sag schon warum sollte ich mit nach hier oben kommen?" 

"Also ich fange vorne an. Zuerst kam Pansy in den Krankenflügel und wollte mich foltern. Dann war sie weg und ich war mit Severus alleine." Ginny sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an. "Ich bin zusammen gebrochen als alle anderen weg waren und habe angefangen zu weinen. Das an sich ist ja nicht besonders ungewöhnlich." Ginny unterbrach sie. "Nicht ungewöhnlich? Pansy wollte dich foltern."   
"Ach Ginny du weißt was ich meine. Auf jeden Fall saß ich dann da und habe geweint. Doch anstatt das Severus wie er es normerweise getan hätte einfach geht hat er sich neben mich gekniet und mich in den Arm genommen. Ohne etwas zu sagen oder noch weiter Fragen zu stellen er war einfach nur da als ich jemanden brauchte." Am Ende schwärmte Hermine schon fast. "Bei Merlin Hermine weißt du was das bedeutet?" Hermine sah ihre beste Freundin fragend an. "Mensch Hermine jetzt sollte auch dir klar sein das du ihm nicht egal bist. Das war doch der perfekte Beweis. Er ist da geblieben obwohl er auch einfach hätte  gehen können." Hermine strahlete über das ganze Gesicht. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als das Ginny recht hatte."


	26. Kleidersuche für den Ball

Die nächste Woche verging ohne das etwas spannendes geschah. Es war noch ein Tag bis zum Weihnachtsball. 

Hermine lag im Mondschein in ihrem Bett. Sie war hellwach, sie freute sich wirklich auf den heutigen und den morgigen Tag. Hermine stand auf und trotete ins Bad, da es noch sehr spät war konnte sie sich viel Zeit zum duschen nehmen. 

Fast eine Stunde später kam Hermine frisch gewaschen und noch mit nassen Haaren aus dem Badezimmer. Sie zog sich an und zauberte ihre Haare trocken. Hermine ging zu Ginnys Bett und rüttelte sie wach. "Aufstehen du Schlafmütze. Wir kommen noch zu spät nach Hogsmead.", Ginny saß senkrecht im Bett. "Was wie spät ist es denn.", Ginny klang panischer als Hermine es von ihr gewohnt war. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich musste dich nur irgendwie wach bekommen. Du wolltest einfach nicht aufwachen.", Ginny legte sich wieder hin und zog sich ihre Decke über den Kopf. "Hermine",grummelte sie.Hermine musste lachen. "Es ist trotzdem schon sechs Uhr das bedeutet wenn wir um acht Uhr los wollen musst du jetzt aufstehen." Ginny grummelte noch etwas, stand dann jedoch doch auf und ging ins Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen.

Ginny kam ebenfalls frisch geduscht aber schon mit trockenen Haaren aus dem Bad. "So wir können runter zum Frühstück.", sagte sie Energie geladen. Die beiden gingen in Richtung große Halle. Dort angekommen setzte Ginny sich an den Gryffindortisch und Hermine sich an den Lehrertisch. 

Gerade als Hermine sich essen auf tun wollte stand Snape auf und ging vor den Lehrertisch um etwas zu sagen. "Ich hoffe sie denken alle daran, dass morgen der Weihnachtsball ist. Das bedeutet, dass sie insofern sie noch nicht alles besorgt haben es heute tun sollten. Sie werden morgen keine Möglichkeit mehr haben nach Hogsmead zu kommen.", Severus drehte sich wieder um und setzte sich neben sie.

"Guten Morgen Hermine."  
"Morgen Severus.", antwortete Hermine freundlich. "Und schon aufgeregt wegen dem Schulball morgen?", fragte Severus interessiert. "Natürlich du denn auch."  
"Die Vorfreude ist überschaubar." So zog sich Gespräch während des ganzen essens. Es wurde auch nicht mehr wirklich interessanter. 

Hermine und Ginny standen im Gemeinschaftsraum, sie zogen sich beide ihre dicksten Umhänge und ihre Schals an. "Wir müssen dir unbedingt noch ein Kleid raus suchen, Mine.",sagte Ginny mit bester Laune. "Hast du schon eine Vorstellung wie dein Kleid aussehen soll?" Ginny sah Hermine erwartend an. Doch Hermine schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Nein eigentlich nicht es sollte nur lang sein." "Ok, deine Kleidersuche wird noch ein hartes Stück arbeit. Wir sollten jetzt los, sonst schaffen wir das niemals bis heute Abend."

Sie gingen beide gemeinsam aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal raus. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum schlossen sich Neville und Seamus ihnen an. "Hi ihr beiden wir wollten nach Hogsmead wollt ihr vielleicht mit kommen?"  
"Klar sehr gerne.", antwortete Neville bevor Seamus überhaupt über die Antwort nachdenken konnte.  
Hermine und Ginny standen noch zwei Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Seamus und Neville, gut eingepackt, die Treppe runter kamen. Sie gingen alle gemeinsam nach Hogsmead. 

In Hogsmead angekommen trennten sich ihre Wege. Hermine und Ginny wollten unbedingt in den Modeladen und Neville und Seamus wollten in den Quidditchladen. 

Hermine und Ginny betraten den warmen Modeladen. Sie wurden gleich von einer etwas kleineren Hexe begrüßt. "Guten Tag kann ich ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?", fragte die alte Hexe freundlich. "Nein danke wir kommen schon alleine zurecht."

Hermine sah sich die Kleider an ihr sprang sofort ein rotes Kleid mir silberner Spitze am Oberkörper ins Auge. Sie nahm das Kleid von der Stange und zog es in der Umkleide an. Hermine kam aus der Umkleide heraus um es Ginny zu zeigen. "Wow Hermine du siehst toll aus aber es sieht nicht so aus als würdest du dich in dem Kleid wohl fühle.", sagte Ginny begeister. "Ach ich weiß nicht was es ist, das Kleid ist echt schön aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es einfach nicht das richtige ist.", Hermine ging zurück in die Umkleide und zog ein anderes Kleid an. Es war grün und war so lang das es auf dem Boden lag und es hatte einen wunderschönen Ausschnitt.

 

Hermine kam mit dem angezogenen Kleid aus der Umkleide heraus. Ginny schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Wow Hermine. Mit wem du auch immer zusammen kommst er wird die Augen nicht von dir lassen können. Und alle anderen wahrscheinlich auch nicht." , Ginny sah sie noch immer mit großen Augen an. Wäre es nicht Hermine gewesen wäre sie jetzt neidisch. Hermine fühlte sich in ihrem Kleid sichtlich wohl. Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, dabei flog ihr Kleid elegant um sie herum. Hermine ging zurück in die Umkleide und zog das Kleid wieder aus. Sie war sich sicher, dass dies ihr Kleid war und so ging sie direkt zur Kassen ohne auch noch ein anderes Kleid an zu probieren. 

Als sie bezahlt hatte ging sie mit Ginny wieder aus dem Laden heraus. Draußen warteten schon Seamus und Neville auf die beiden. "Und habt ihr beiden ein schönes Kleid gefunden?",fragte Neville. "Oh ja Hermine hat ein wunderschönes Kleid."   
"

Zeig mal her Hermine." "Uh ja ich will auch sehen.", sagten Neville und Seamus. "Ach Jungs wenn ich euch jetzt das Kleid zeigen würde wäre das doch langweilig da müsst ihr euch schon noch bis morgen gedulden.", erwiderte Hermine mit strengem Gesicht aber einer netten Stimme. Die beiden Jungs verdrehten die Augen. War ja eigentlich klar das Hermine ihnen das Kleid erst morgen zeigeen würde.Auch Ginny zeigte niemandem ihr Kleid, dabei hatte sie es schon seit dem Tag an dem Severus verkündet hatte, dass es einen Ball geben wird.

Die drei gingen noch in den Drei Besen und tranken  ein Butterbier während sie  sich unterhielten. Als alle fertig getrunken hatten und wieder warm waren gingen sie zurück nach Hogwarts. 

Hermine ging direkt ins Bett sie hatte keinen Hunger und auch keine Energie mehr. Kurz nachdem sie sich hingelegt hatte schlief sie auch schon ein. Sie Träumte von dem Tanz morgen und wie sie sich an ihren Tanzpartner lehnte. Erkennen wer ihr Tanzpartner war konnte sie jedoch nicht. Sie hoffte tief in ihrem inneren das es Severus war.


	27. Partnerverteilung

Hermine wachte am nächsten morgen gut ausgeschlafen und mit guter Laune auf. Heute war der Weihnachtsball. Hermine wusste nicht genau warum aber sie freute sich auf den Weihnachtsball wie auf nichts anderes im Jahr. Hermine bemerkte das auch Ginny wach war. "Guten morgen Ginny.",sagte sie mit wirklich guter Laune. "Morgen Hermine. Weißt du schon mit wem dich der Zauber zusammen steckt?", fragte Ginny interessiert. Sie war neugieriger als jeder andere Mensch den Hermine je kennen gelernt hatte. "Nein ich weiß noch nicht mit wem mich der Zauber zusammen steckt, aber man kann ja hoffen.", Hermine zwinkerte Ginny zu. "Weißt du denn schon wen du bekommen wirst?"   
"Ich habe schon überlegt aber ich habe nicht einmal eine Idee wer es sein könnte, wobei bei Blaise hätte ich da kein Problem mit, er sitzt in letzter Zeit öfter neben mir.", Hermine strahlte ihre Freundin an. Nach der Trennung von Harry hatte Ginny es schwer noch jemand anderen zu finden, den sie so liebete wie sie einst Harry geliebt hatte.

Hermine ging ins Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen. Nach dem sie sich angezogen hatte ging sie mit Ginny in die große Halle , als sie rein kamen war Snape bereits dabei seine Rede zu halten.

"Das bedeutet, dass ich erwarte das sie heute abend alle pünktlich um achtzehn Uhr hier sind.", beendete Snape seine Rede und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Auch Hermine ging hoch zum Lehrertisch, sie hatte unten gewartet, da sie Severus nicht bei seiner Rede stören wollte. Hermine setzte sich auf ihren Platz neben Minerva und neben Severus. "Guten morgen ihr beiden."   
"Du hast für morgens aber ganz schön gute Laune.", erwiderte Severus lachend. Hermine bemerkte das auch er erstaunlich gute Laune hatte. "Deine Laune ist aber auch nicht gerade schlecht, Severus."  
"Er freut sich auf den Tanz heute Abend, vielleicht kann er ja sogar mit jemanden tanzen den er ganz besonders mag.", warf Minerva von der Seite aus ein. Severus drehte sich weg, damit Hermine nicht bemerkte das er rot wurde.

Hermine unterhielt sich noch lange mit Minerva und Severus über Merlin und die Welt, bis Ginny zum Lehrertisch kam. "Hermine oder sollte ich besser Miss Granger sagen? Kommst du mit nach oben in den Gemeischaftsraum?" alle mussten lachen sogar Severus lachte, obwohl der Witz von einer Weasley kam.   
"Hermine reicht und natürlich komme ich mit nach oben. Schüss ihr beiden.", verabschiedete sich Hermine und ging mit Ginny nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war noch etwas Zeit bis sie sich fertig machen mussten als entschlossen sie sich Hausaufgabe zu machen doch keiner der beiden konnte wirklich bei der Sache bleiben und die beiden fingen immer wieder an über irgendetwas zu reden. Die zwei Gryffindor gaben es schließlich auf und verschoben die Hausaufgaben auf ein ander mal.

Es sind schon fünf Stunden veragangen, es war  siebzehnn Uhr. Hermine und Ginny gingen nach oben in ihre Schlafsäle und von dort aus direkt ins Bad. Zu erst machte Hermine Ginnys Haare, Ginnys Haare vielen ihr lang in lichte locken über die Schultern. Dann machte Ginny Hermine die Haar, Ginny steckte Hermines Harre zu einer lockeren Frisur, welche ihr aber trotzdem noch über die Schultern fiel, zusammen. Geschminkt hatten die beiden sich selbst, sie trugen beide ein leichtes Make-up wobei Hermines noch etwas deutlicher war. 

zurück im Schlafsaal zogen beide ihre Kleider an. Hermine zog sich ihr am vortag gekauftes grünes Kleid an:

 

und Ginny ihr rotes Kleid an, welches sie schon länger besaß aber noch niemandem gezeigt hatte:

 

Sie sahen beide unglaublich hübsch aus. Es war mittlerweile schon 17:45 Uhr. Und Hermine und Ginny gingen die Treppen des Schlafsaales hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unten warteten bereits Neville und Seamus auf die beiden. Sie machten beide große Augen als sie die Mädchen die Treppe herunter kommen sahen.  
"Wow Hermine, Ginny ihr seht farbelhaft aus.", sagte Seamus direkt. Neville schien es die sprache verschlagen zu haben. "Wollt ihr beiden noch länger starren oder können wir in die große Halle gehen?", lachte Ginny.  
"Ähmmm natürlich.", fasste Seamus sich am schnellsten wieder und hielt den beiden den Ausgang offen.

Als die vier den Raum betraten waren schon fast alle da. Die die da waren sahen jetzt Ginny und Hermine an. Die beiden sahen nicht schlecht aus das musste sich sogar Draco eingestehen. Sie standen noch etwa fünf Minuten neben den Jungen als sie Severus Stimme hörten. 

"Schön das sie alle da sind, wie ich sehe haben sie alle sehr schöne Kleider und Anzüge an.", Severus Blick blieb kurz an Hermine hängen, dann fuhr er fort. "Ich werde jetzt gleich den Zauber sprechen und sie danach aufrufen, wenn ihr Namen genannt wurde suchen sie bitte ihren Partner und gehen mit ihm zusammen zu den Tanzflächen.", Severus sprach nicht ganz so kalt wie er es sonst tat doch seine Stimme war immer noch kalt.  
Er fing an, "Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood." Es folgten viele Namen die Hermine nicht kannte. "Ginny Weasley und Blaise Zabini." Ginny sah erstaunt zu Hermine und ging dann mit Blaise zusammen auf die Tanzfläche. Als alle aufgezählt wurden stand dort nur noch Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie wusste was es zu bedeuten hatte wenn sie alleine dort unten stand. Sie würde mit Severus tanzen dürfen. 

Severus kam mit Federneden Schritten das Podest hinunter und ging direkt auf Hermine zu.


	28. Der schwarze See

Severus reichte Hermine seinen Arm, Hermine hackte sich bei ihm ein und sie gingen gemeinsam zu der Tanzfläche. "Es freut mich, dass der Zauber uns zusammen gestellt hat.", sagte er gewohnt weich.  
Severus nahm Hermines Hand, das erste Lied war ein langsamer Walzer. Hermine musste fest stellen, dass Severus um einiges besser Tanzen konnte als sie erwartet hatte. Sie tanzten noch lange und redeten viel.

"Severus? Wollen wir uns vielleicht etwas zu trinken holen? Ich bräuchte mal eine Pause.", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, da beide sehr viel Spaß beim tanzen hatten. "Natürlich, wollen wir uns dort drüben hinsetzen?", Severus zeigte auf einen leeren Tisch in der Ecke. "Du kannst dich schon mal setzen ich hole uns etwas zu trinken.", Hermine nickte ihm zu. Auf dem Weg zum Tisch wurde Hermine von McLaggen aufgehalten. "Was macht so eine schöne Frau denn ohne Begleitung?" "Was willst du Cormac?", fragte Hermine genervt. Hermine dachte eigentlich das sie ihm beim Slug-Club deutlich gemacht hatte das sie nichts von ihm wollte. "Ich würde gerne um einen Tanz bitten."

"Ich wüsste nicht warum ich mit dir tanzen sollte. Ich tanze heute im Gegensatz zu dir mit meiner Begleitung.", sagte sie noch genervter als zuvor. McLaggen ignorierte Hermines Antwort und nahm sich ihren Arm, doch weit kam er nicht. Severus stand hinter ihm und räusperte sich. "Mister McLaggen ich wüsste nicht warum Miss Granger mit ihnen gehen sollte und schon gar nicht wenn sie nicht möchte.", sagte er kalt. Hermine sah ihn dankend an, was ihm ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen huschen ließ.

Cormac sah seinen Tränkemeister erschrocken an und ließ direkt von Hermine ab. "Ich geh dann mal besser wieder.", richtete er sich wieder an Hermine. "Das ist wohl auch besser so.", erwiderte Hermine kalt, an die kälte von Severus jedoch kam sie noch lange nicht ran.

Hermine ging zusammen mit Severus zu dem Tisch und setzte sich hin. "Ich muss schon sagen, du kannst erstaunlich gut tanzen.", sagte er wieder freundlicher. "Danke das kann ich nur zurück geben, du tanzt auch nicht gerade schlecht. Du kannst sogar sehr gut tanzen. Wo hast du das gelernt?", antwortete Hermine etwas schüchtern, sie wusste nicht wieso aber sie war nervös. "Meine Mutter hatte es mir beigebracht als ich klein war. Sie meinte es wäre wichtig das man tanzen kann." Hermine war um seine Antwort verwundert, er hatte noch nie über seine Kindheit mit ihr gesprochen, sie hatte noch nie mitbekommen das er überhaupt mal über seine Vergangenheit sprach. Die beiden redeten noch lange darüber, wie sie tanzen gelernt hatten.

"Möchtest du vielleicht mit raus kommen? Ich würde gerne etwas frische Luft schnappen.", fragte Hermine. "Natürlich, es ist gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee mal hier raus zu gehen.", antwortete Severus. Die beiden standen auf und gingen aus der großen Halle heraus.

Severus und Hermine standen vor dem schwarzen See. "Ich bin hier sehr gerne wenn ich meine Ruhe haben möchte, ich finde man kann hier so gut die Natur genießen und ich kann Theastrale beobachten. Sie sind zu höchst beachtenswerte Tiere.", aus Hermines Worten schloß Severus, dass Hermine die Tiere auch sehen konnte. Es tat ihm irgendwie Leid doch wahrscheinlich konnten nach dem Krieg im letzten Jahr jeder Schüler Hogwarts die Tiere sehen.

Hermine setzte sich hin, sie hatte keine Lust mehr zu stehen. Severus tat es ihr gleich. "Ich finde es sehr schön hier.", sagte Hermine und lehnte sich automatisch an Severus an. Sie wusste nicht warum sie das tat, doch sie wusste, dass es sich richtig anfühlte. Severus wehrte sich nicht dagegen, Hermine hatte sogar das Gefühl, das auch er die nähe genoss. "Da hast du recht, es ist wirklich sehr schön hier. Ich bin schön früher oft hier her gekommen.", sagte Severus recht leise jedoch laut genug, dass Hermine es verstehen konnte. 

Die beide saßen noch lange gemeinsam in der Dunkelheit, als sie aufeinmal beide Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt bekamen. Der Kraken hatte ausversehen beim abtauchen mit Wasser gespritzt. Hermine sprang auf und wollte zum See gehen. Severus ging ihr hinter her. Hermine rutschte aus, Severus konnte sie gerade eben noch halte. Sie standen Arm in Arm dort, keinen schien die Situation zu stören. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

"Danke", sie sah zu ihm hoch. Als antwort drückte Severus seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine war verwundert doch sie erwiderte den Kuss nur all zu gerne. Severus hatte ihrer Meinung nach unglaublich weiche Lippen. Noch dazu konnte er sehr gut küssen. Der Kuss fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit und es gab nur noch sie beide. Es fühlte sich alles perfekt an. Sie beendeten den Kuss erst als sie beide Luft holen mussten. Severus sah Hermine mit einem liebevollen Blick in die Augen. Er hatte den Ausdruck noch nie in ihren Augen gesehen. Es war eine Mischung aus Angst und Liebe.

"Oh nein das war ein Fehler wir", Severus unterbrach sie, "Nein das war es nicht. Wir haben nichts verbotendes getan.", sagte er sehr weich. "Aber du bist mein Lehrer."   
"Diese Regelung gibt es nur, da Dumbledore sie früher für notwendig hielt. Doch jetzt bin ich Schulleiter und wenn ich sage das es in Ordnung ist dann ist es das auch."

Hermine empfand es nicht als nötig zu antworten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn erneut. Sie packte in den Kuss alles an Gefühlen rein was irgendwie möglich war.  
"Ich liebe dich Hermine", murmelte Severus in den Kuss.


End file.
